


The Break of Dawn

by orphan_account, Trousersquid



Series: Into the Frozen Twilight [4]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU - Twilight, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anna is Older, Awkwardness, Elsa Has Ice Powers (Disney), Everyone swears a lot, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Girl Penis, M/M, Smut, almost everyone is gay, g!p elsa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trousersquid/pseuds/Trousersquid
Summary: The big day is finally here for Elsa and Honeymaren. But the first year of marriage is always the hardest...Story roughly follows Twilight (Breaking Dawn) timeline and plot but we took some serious creative liberties as needed to fix the original story... like Elsa drinks her glass of respect Honeymaren juice every morning and Honeymaren is not a complete pushover...There will be possibly triggering moments and/or scenes, but we will add warnings in the notes section before those chapters.There will be some truly ‘E’ rated chapters, so brace yourselves! Y’all have waited so patiently for these disasters to finally catch a break... well, hopefully you won’t be disappointed in a couple good ol romps in the sheets...
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Into the Frozen Twilight [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589812
Comments: 76
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

Elsa wrung her hands nervously as she watched Anna making the final adjustments on her dress. The red-head furiously sewed little crystals in a perfect pattern along the bodice. She was glad to see that Anna had gone with a more modest wedding dress. The top of the white gown was tight fitting with long sleeves that connected to the bodice under her arms but left her shoulders bare. The bottom of the dress was loose with a long train, flowing around her like shimmering waves of water. A large slit up ran from the ground up to her waist, revealing perfectly tailored white trousers. 

As she stood there she reflected on all of the events from the past two years that brought her to this moment. And it all revolved around meeting Honeymaren. They had been through so much in such a short period of time but had worked through the trials and came out on the other side stronger than before. Thankfully the rest of the spring semester had been remarkably dull after their encounter with Vanessa’s newborn army and the Volturi envoy. For once no one was chasing them or trying to kill them. 

She spent almost all of her time with Honeymaren. When Honeymaren was on the reservation she tried helping Anna with transforming the lawn of the Arendelle’s house into a proper wedding venue. She was only allowed to help with the heavy lifting. Anna insisted she did not have the vision or finesse to execute the more intricate details, other than the ice sculptures, which she happily obliged.

Elsa marveled at her sister’s ability to plan parties. Everything looked wonderfully perfect. From the hand carved wooden benches, to the hundreds of bistro lights strung between the trees, to the beautiful archway made of woven willow boughs, decorated with small white flowers. They had spared no expense or detail. “Everything will be perfect” Anna had insisted. Maybe not completely perfect. They found out that Leah had run away shortly after receiving the invitation for the Clearwater family to attend the wedding and she knew that hurt Honeymaren more than she let on. There had been no word from her for months. But she couldn’t dwell on that. All her thoughts were on Honeymaren and their wedding. She had waited almost two centuries to marry this woman and now the event was just a day away.

Honeymaren spent the day prior to the wedding at Yelana's house, where her parents had come to stay for the next few days for the celebration. Her mother now knew her intentions in full, and had given her blessing for not just her marriage, but the rest of her life, even if Honeymaren could see it wasn't her ideal choice for her. If she were in her mother's shoes, she'd feel the same way about her daughter, she was sure. 

Ryder was beyond pumped to be her 'dude of honor', and Honeymaren was equally excited, though she couldn't fight the small tinge of melancholy at the thought of Leah. She needed distance, Honeymaren understood that, but it didn't make it easier to get married without her best friend there.

Still, she was surrounded by almost everyone she loved, and she was about to marry the love of her life. What more could she ask for?

The next morning Anna and Iduna waited in the driveway for Honeymaren to arrive so they could whisk her inside without Elsa seeing her. As unconventional as their union was, there were a few traditions Elsa had insisted upon. Anna bounced excitedly when she saw Yelana’s van pull into the driveway. They directed her to the garage, the open space where a white Mustang was once parked. “You’re here, you’re here, you’re here!” Anna beamed, not trying to contain her excitement.

Honeymaren grinned as she arrived, it was still hours before the ceremony, but Anna had insisted. "So, I'm your canvas now, I guess, huh?" She chuckled as she reached out to hug Anna.

Anna grinned as she returned the hug “My muse! Let’s get you into a robe.”

Honeymaren chuckled, "Alright. Lead the way." She and Anna had worked on finding her something between a suit and a dress, and Anna had even made her close her eyes while she was getting fitted, she hadn't seen it on her yet.

Anna flitted about fixing Honeymaren’s make up and fussing over her nails but got called away when there was an issue with the band. 

“I can help with your hair... if you want...” a soft voice spoke from the hallway. 

Rapunzel stood quietly, her hands folded in front of her. She had returned from Alaska a few days prior, escorted by Cassandra, much to Cassandra’s displeasure. There was a reason Cassandra chose to live in Alaska, she and crowds did not get along. But Raps was her best friend and she knew that returning home was part of her healing process, so she obliged.

Honeymaren turned, surprised to see not just Rapunzel, but Rapunzel with short, now brunette hair that hung just below her jaw line. Even her clothes, normally bright and colorful, had taken on less saturated shades of violet and lavender.

Honeymaren nodded slowly, "Yes, I'd... Like that." 

She hadn't expected to see Rapunzel back, honestly. She would've understood if there were too many painful memories here to return. Honeymaren realized she didn't actually know that much about Rapunzel at all, really. 

"Welcome back, I'm... I'm really glad you could make it."

Rapunzel nodded, “I wouldn’t miss it. Elsa is still my sister. And I know that she did what she did out of love, not malice. She was trying to protect you, not to… to kill. That wasn’t her goal. Anyways, we’re working through it.” She moved behind Honeymaren and started carefully brushing her hair. “Wow... and I thought my hair was thick.”

Honeymaren chuckled, "I like your haircut... I have to admit, I almost didn't recognize you."

“Thank you. It just felt right. It will never grow again to what it used to be, but that’s okay. I think I’ve accepted that chapter of my life is over. But it’s not necessarily a bad thing, you know? I miss Eugene, and I wish things hadn’t gone the way they did… but I realize that perhaps in some ways, clinging to him was holding me back from who I’m meant to be.” Rapunzel looked at Honeymaren through their reflections in the mirror as she talked. “I hear that you intend to become one of us...”

Honeymaren nodded, listening intently. Rapunzel hadn't said much to her before now. In fact, this might just be the most they'd ever spoken to each other... Ever. "Yeah. After our honeymoon is the plan."

Rapunzel thought for a moment as she started to place curlers in her hair. “And you’re sure that’s what you want? Forever? I don’t mean to dissuade you, I just want to understand. Unlike us, you have a choice. I wish I’d had that luxury.”

Honeymaren frowned, "You were turned against your will?"

Rapunzel simply nodded “How much has Elsa told you about us?”

Honeymaren looked up at her through the mirror, "Mostly she's told me about her and Anna, honestly."

Rapunzel placed another curler in her hair before continuing. “Would you like to know my story? I warn you, it’s not exactly pleasant or uplifting.”

Honeymaren nodded, "I'd like to hear it. I'd like to know the truth, not just the good parts."

Rapunzel closed her eyes “I was born in 1893. I was abandoned at birth and lived in an orphanage and workhouse, a ward of the state. I’d always been calm and empathetic, a natural listener, so as I got older, the younger kids all came to me for comfort. It was... Well, I was always glad to do it, but it was draining. When I was 17, I had absorbed so much of the other kids’ trauma, their pain and frustrations, and it was just suddenly too much. I snapped and lashed out at the warden. I was so close to my freedom, but I couldn’t take shouldering any more of that pressure, seeing them suffer injuries from working in the factories, seeing them cry themselves to sleep, seeing the disappointment on their faces every day that those kids didn’t get adopted. I took all of that frustration and I unleashed it on the warden. She had me sent to an institution for the criminally insane.”

Honeymaren frowned deeper, "That's awful..."

Rapunzel nodded slowly before continuing. "I endured 417 days of 'treatment', which back in those times meant anything from ice baths to electroshock therapy. I wanted to die so badly and just fade away. That's when Eugene found me, strapped to a table with pins and needles sticking into my scalp, just conscious enough to beg for death. He turned me and made me this. He thought he was helping me. Once I turned and embraced my powers, I realized that he loved me, but a part of me wonders if I stuck around because I felt indebted to him. It’s not his fault, he had good intentions, and I know he loved me, but with Cassandra’s help, I realized that I've never known real freedom until now..."

Honeymaren listened, her heart aching for Rapunzel. "I'm so sorry... That sounds awful."

"I’m not proud of it, but I did get my revenge... I terrorized all those 'doctors' who were no better than torturers, and I saved Warden Gothel for last so she knew I was coming." Rapunzel blinked as if she were trying to wick away a tear she was unable to shed. "All those years growing up, I dreamed about what life could be like. The possibilities. Finding love and growing old... and I don't blame Eugene for what he did, but I'll always be this. Frozen."

Honeymaren nodded slowly, "Thank you for telling me."

Rapunzel smiled softly. “I know it’s your decision and you seem pretty set on it, I just want you to know what you’re giving up. As far as I can tell, you’ve had a very good life...”

Honeymaren nodded, "I have... But I know that this is what I want. I want to be stronger, able to protect the people that I care about, able to climb literally any mountain and go down to the bottom of the sea... Even if the thrill wears off, I know that's what I see for my future. Otherwise, it's just being a mechanic, maybe settling down one day, getting old, and dying. I want more than that. And I want it with Elsa."

Rapunzel could feel the way Honeymaren felt and knew she was absolutely set on her choice and decided to change the subject. “And we’re happy to have you in the family. Now, how intricate do you want your hair?”

Honeymaren smiled and relaxed a little more in her seat. "Nothing too crazy... I'm really not a fancy person."

Rapunzel flipped through some images on her phone for inspiration, showing them to Honeymaren. Once they settled on the hair style, Rapunzel got to work.

Honeymaren picked a style with some simple braids around her head that left part of her hair loose down her back, like a waterfall. Rapunzel moved at a human speed, which was a relief to Honeymaren. Soon enough, she inspected the final product with a grin. "It's perfect, thank you!"

Rapunzel smiled and turned just as Anna returned “I’m glad you like it. If you’ll excuse me, I must get ready now.”

Honeymaren smiled up at Anna as she returned. "Are we done painting my face? Please say yes."

Anna chuckled "Yes, we are. Now we can get you in your outfit and bring your parents in for pictures!"

Brian was exploring the inside of the Arendelle house, pausing at the large piece of art in the hallway "Are those graduation caps?" He leaned a little closer, looking at the colored squares.

Yara snorted and ushered him up the stairs, "Fun little craft project, hmm?" 

Anna bounced to the top of the stairs, "Dr. and Mr. Nattura! I'm Anna, Elsa's sister, it's so great to meet you! Come on in, she's just about ready, come and see."

Brian beamed, his fascination with the graduation caps forgotten "Lead the way!"

Anna led them into the sitting room where Honeymaren stood, her hair delicately braided with little white flowers tucked into them, the rest cascading down her back. Her ensemble was more of a suit, with white fitted pants and a white jacket that flared out at the waist to form a tapered peplum that hung down past her knees in the back, almost like coat tails. She smiled at her parents, beaming.

Yara clasped her hands over her heart "Oh, Mare Bear!" she started to cry immediately. "You look beautiful!"

Anna whipped out a box of tissues, offering her one and about twenty to the sobbing mess that was Brian.

Honeymaren couldn't help it as her eyes watered right back at them. "Thank you... Anna's gonna have to redo my makeup at this rate!"

"No smudging my masterpiece!" Anna chided joyfully. "Well, I'll leave you to catch up... I'm going to go check on the rest of things, don't be late!"

Honeymaren chuckled and embraced her parents, trying not to cry. "I'm so glad you're here... And that I don't have to hide all this from you... You know?"

Yara nodded, casting a side glance at Brian, who still thought Elsa was in the witness protection program. “We love you and want what’s best for you and what makes you happy. And if that’s Elsa, then we are happy for you both.”

Honeymaren beamed, "I love you both so much. Thank you."

Brian blew his nose and reached into his pocket, pulling out a long velvet box from his pocket, handing it to Yara “we wanted to get you a little something. You know, something old and blue to remember us by. Your first family heirloom to pass on to your kids...”

Honeymaren took the box and opened it, gasping at the beauty of it. It was a silver sapphire necklace with diamonds inlaid around the center stone. If she didn't know better, she'd say it had been made to match her ring. She quickly put it on, struggling even harder not to cry. "Thank you."

Yara smiled and helped her put it on. “Perfect...” she checked the time “okay you two, it’s almost time...” She quickly blew a kiss and hurried out to take her seat.

Honeymaren took deep breaths and made her way to the ground floor with her father. "Are you ready, Daddy?"

“No...” Brian said quickly but then smiled softly “what I mean is that I hoped this day would come for you but it doesn’t make it any easier now that it’s here. But I’m proud of the young woman you’ve become and I love you, Mare Bear. You’ll always be my little girl.” He held his arm out for her to lean on if needed going down the stairs.

Honeymaren hugged him tight, holding on for a long few moments until Anna emerged with a grin. "It's time!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so excited to post this chapter for like... ever. But it's finally hereeeeee!

As guests began to arrive and get settled that afternoon, Elsa played at her piano for something to clear her mind and calm herself. She wasn’t on edge because she was not excited to be marrying Honeymaren, she absolutely was. Maybe too excited. She had spent so much of her existence keeping her emotions in check, locked away in her own self-imposed icy fortress of solitude. Now she was flooded by so many feelings of joy and happiness that she was bordering complete mental lockdown. 

As her fingers danced across the keys she started to sing low  _ "The day we met / Frozen I held my breath / Right from the start / I knew that I'd found a home for my heart..."  _ she closed her eyes, swaying gently on her seat, and played a little louder, a hauntingly beautiful crescendo _ "I have died everyday waiting for you / Darling don't be afraid I have loved you / For a thousand years / I'll love you for a thousand more..." _

Honeymaren heard the music and recognized Elsa's voice immediately. She felt her heart skip a beat. Elsa so rarely sang, but she sounded  _ beautiful. _

Anna headed for Elsa as soon as Honeymaren was in place with her father. "That's beautiful, sis... But it's time. Come on!" She grinned, pulling her away from the piano, "Time for places!"

Elsa nodded and closed her piano, “I’m ready.” She stood and waited next to Anna. She was glad that she got to experience this with her sister. Agnarr might have been their ‘father’ for their image but Anna was her one true family member left. When the music began they walked down the aisle arm in arm. Each step filled her with excitement and hope. Every moment of her existence has led her to this and she had never felt more ready for something in her life. She took her place at the right side of the willow archway, holding her breath as she waited for her first glimpse of Honeymaren coming down the aisle.

  


Honeymaren heard the music start and her heart swelled in her chest. Still, she felt like something was missing. She turned to Brian, "Dad, I-"

"Anna told me you wanted me here, Mare Bear." Yara stepped out from around the corner and took her other hand with a smile.

Honeymaren fought back another little cry of happiness, it was perfect.  _ Since when was she the weepy one?  _

With her parents' arms in hers, Honeymaren emerged at the aisle, looking out to see Elsa at the altar, her hair down in long, relaxed waves. She'd never seen her more beautiful, it was like she was about to marry Aphrodite herself. If her parents hadn't been there to keep her moving, she might have short circuited entirely.

Elsa’s heart would have stopped when she first saw Honeymaren walking down the aisle, escorted by her parents. She smiled like she had never smiled in her life. She held her hand out for her as they approached the altar, Brian and Yara putting Honeymaren’s hand in hers.

Honeymaren grinned, giving her parents a grateful smile and let them go, looking at Elsa with adoring eyes. "You're incredible." She whispered.

“You are, my love.” Elsa whispered back. She stood there, staring deeply into Honeymaren’s chocolate brown gaze. It was as if the crowd disappeared around them, leaving them in their own little world.

Honeymaren took Elsa's hands as Iduna began the ceremony.

"Today, we've all come together to celebrate the marriage of two people very close to our hearts, Elsa Arendelle and Honeymaren Nattura." She spoke some readings that Honeymaren and Elsa had picked out, offered words of wisdom, and then turned to Honeymaren to give her vows.

Honeymaren went first, she hadn't written them down, it would come off stiff if she tried reading from a card. This was from the heart. "Elsa Arendelle, I know without a shadow of a doubt that you are the love of my life. You're strong, kind, caring, and such an amazing person. I plan to spend the rest of my existence reminding you of how fantastic you are, and I know you'll do the same for me when I doubt myself. For better or worse, richer or poorer and all of that, I'm yours."

Elsa beamed as she listened to Honeymaren, holding their hands in the space between them. She stood quietly, lost in the moment until she heard Iduna ask her to give her vows. She had written at least 10 versions but now the moment was here it all went out the window and she spoke from her heart. “Honeymaren Nattura... never did I think I would find someone like you. You are my rock, my anchor, and you inspire me every day. I promise to give you my heart, love and everything I am, through thick and thin, the highs and lows. And I know that no measure of time with you will be long enough, but let’s start with forever.”

Honeymaren beamed back at her, nodding. She mouthed, "Forever."

Iduna smiled warmly at them, "Now, the presentation of the rings." 

Ryder grinned and held out his little silky pillow (which he'd insisted on) for Honeymaren and Elsa.

Honeymaren took the ring for Elsa, giving him a wink. "Thanks."

Elsa smiled and offered her hand for Honeymaren to slide the simple white gold band onto her finger, then took the other ring from the pillow and slid it on Honeymaren’s finger.

Iduna smiled and addressed them both “you may kiss the bride.”

Elsa’s heart soared as she leaned in and eagerly kissed Honeymaren. She barely heard Iduna introducing them to the crowd of witnesses as Elsa Arendelle and Honeymaren Nattura-Arendelle, wives forever more. She turned to face the audience, holding Honeymaren's hand in hers and walked back down the aisle.

  


The next few hours passed in a blur, first wedding photos and then a quick break for them to relax and get into their reception attire for the party. Everyone was in good spirits, enjoying the live music, champagne and wine, light hors d'oeuvres as they waited for the brides to emerge. Elsa smiled as Honeymaren helped zip her into her evening gown, "How are you feeling, Mrs. Nattura-Arendelle?"

Honeymaren grinned over her shoulder, "I'm over the moon. And how is my lovely wife? God, I'm never going to get over being able to call you my wife..."

Elsa turned and held her in her arms a moment, savoring the peace and quiet "I've waited almost two centuries to marry you... I've never been so happy. And soon you will have an eternity to call me your wife."

"I can't wait. I don't think I'll ever stop being excited about that." She ran her hands down the back of Elsa's gown, admiring the silky fabric and the curves of her body. "You're so beautiful..."

Elsa shivered happily and leaned down to kiss her "Mmm... you are absolutely breathtaking, my love. We should get going, our guests will be wondering where we are." She pulled away and offered her arm to Honeymaren.

Honeymaren took her arm with a beaming smile, "We have some dancing to do... I trust you to keep me from falling."

"I'll never let you fall." Elsa stole one last kiss and strode out toward the lawn, beaming.

  


They shared their first dance as a married couple, then were joined by other guests, all wanting to come up and congratulate them or get their 30 seconds of dancing with the new brides. Elsa introduced Honeymaren to some of her other 'family members' which included Megara, Aurora, and Snow White from Alaska, who Rapunzel and Cass had stayed with.

Aurora stepped forward first to greet Honeymaren "Welcome to the family." she kissed both cheeks and stepped back for Snow White to greet Honeymaren. Megara, who was more reserved and offered her a quick hug but kept glancing over to where Seth and Sue Clearwater were talking with Yara and Yelana. "I can't do this." she whispered quietly.

Aurora fixed her sister with a subtle glare "You promised us..."

Megara scowled "But they invited one..." implying that she knew exactly what Seth was.

Honeymaren frowned at her, "They won't hurt anyone. No more than you would." The three ‘sisters’ had pale blue eyes just like the Arendelles, clearly they didn't go for humans.

"But how can you stand to be in such close proximity with them? You might be fine dining with dogs, but I will not subject myself to this.” Megara scowled and hurried off, quickly followed by Snow.

Aurora turned to Elsa and Honeymaren, "I'm sorry..." she offered a sympathetic smile before stepping away.

Elsa turned to Honeymaren "Well, what's a wedding without some family drama, huh?"

Honeymaren sighed, leaning against Elsa. "We knew it wouldn't be easy bridging our two worlds. But this has gone pretty well so far, I'd say."

Elsa snorted "Yeah, but Kristoff wants to give a toast... so maybe hold that judgement for a few minutes."

Honeymaren laughed, "Oh boy..."

  


After a little more dancing, they cut the cake. Elsa fed Honeymaren a bite and then stoically prepared herself to eat her piece but was pleasantly surprised and taken aback when Honeymaren smeared the frosting on her face, careful not to get any of it in her mouth. "Thanks" she whispered quietly. She wiped her face off and they took their seats for the toasts.

Honeymaren settled in with Elsa, already blushing as Brian took the microphone to kick off the toasts. "Every father wonders what this day is like for their little one... I wasn't sure Mare Bear was the type to ever settle down, really, so I'm just over the moon that she's found someone who can handle her! Mare Bear, I'm so happy for you. Both of you."

Kristoff snatched up the mic next, "Maren, I hope you got enough sleep these last 18 years, because you won't be getting any more for a while!" Crickets followed, with a tiny giggle from Anna, who swept in to save the mood.

"Now that you're my sister officially, you'd better make some room in your closet! Just kidding, I already did."

Honeymaren laughed, shaking her head. Somehow, that didn't surprise her. What did surprise her was Yelana taking the stage next. 

"Honeymaren, you've been practically a daughter to me all your life. My sister couldn't have raised a better daughter, and Elsa... you've grown on me, I'll admit. I wish you both an eternity of happiness. And Elsa... just remember who's watching."

Elsa grimaced a little at Yelana's toast and warning. She nodded subtly and clung a little protectively to Honeymaren.

Yara climbed up on stage after Yelana, giving Elsa a knowing smile. "We're all a bit protective of our Mare Bear, if you can't tell... but I know Elsa is going to be a good wife to her. She's proven that to us more than once, and I know she'll continue to." She decided against adding 'or else,' Yelana’s warning was enough. "I love you both, and Elsa, we're delighted to welcome you into our family. Cheers." She raised her glass.

The rest of the reception raised their glasses as well, and Honeymaren clinked her champagne flute against Elsa's with a beaming grin.

Elsa grinned and tapped her glass against Honeymaren's then took a very small sip of her champagne. There was more dancing after the toasts. They briefly caught up with Michaela, Justin and Erica, who were gossiping in the corner. Elsa heard Michaela whispering "who marries their high school sweetheart anymore?" as they approached and chuckled to herself.

  


Seth trotted up to Honeymaren "Hey, sorry for being late to say hi, I just wanted to let you know your wedding present from the Clearwaters just got here... Elsa, can I borrow your wife for a moment?" 

Elsa nodded "Of course, I'll see if Kristoff wants to dance so I can step on his foot for that comment earlier."

Honeymaren smiled at Seth, "You guys didn't have to get me a present..."

Seth chuckled "Come on, I think you'll like it." He led her down the path out to the other side of the clearing that surrounded the Arendelle's house. "It's just right over there." He waited until Honeymaren saw what he was pointing at and then returned to the party. He was still trying to pluck up the courage to ask Ryder to dance… he hadn’t come clean about imprinting on him, just content to be his best friend for the time being.

Honeymaren followed him, curious as to what it could possibly be. A new bike? She didn't really need one... but as she turned the corner, she saw Leah standing in the clearing, wearing black pants and a white button up shirt. Her eyes lit up and she rushed out to meet her, "Leah! You came!"

Leah turned around when she heard Honeymaren "Hey Mare... Sorry I'm late..."

Honeymaren stopped just short, unsure if a hug would be appropriate, despite how much she wanted to just fling her arms around her. "I'm just glad you came at all." She smiled honestly.

Leah nodded "I... wasn't sure I would, to be honest. But I couldn't miss it. I couldn't forgive myself for missing this because I was being stupid and selfish."

Honeymaren reached out for her with a smile, "Thank you. Hug it out?"

Leah smiled weakly and then held her arms out "You look beautiful, by the way. Will you dance with me?"

Honeymaren smiled, "Of course." She took her hand and put her other one on Leah's shoulder, "But you of all people should know that dancing isn't my forte..."

"Indulge me." Leah grinned and pulled Honeymaren along in a slow circle "This is how I'm going to remember you... pink cheeks... two left feet... warm."

Honeymaren chuckled softly, "Well, it's not like it's changing  _ immediately _ after this... but we might not see each other again before the change."

“I thought that this was your last night as a human?" Leah pulled back a little to look her in the eyes.

Honeymaren shook her head, "I didn't want to spend my honeymoon writhing in pain..."

“Why? It’s not like you guys are gonna have a real honeymoon…” Leah rolled her eyes

“It’s going to be as real as anyone else’s” Honeymaren shot back.

"That's a sick joke..." Leah snorted.

"It's not a joke." Honeymaren pulled away from Leah. 

Leah let go of Honeymaren and took a few steps back "What? While you're still human? You've got to be joking with me! Tell me you’re not that stupid!"

"I'm not joking, Leah." She glared, hurt. "And it's not like it's any of your business."

Leah shot forward and took Honeymaren by the shoulders "No... listen to me, Honeymaren, you can't do this!"

“Ow, Leah, that hurts!” Honeymaren struggled to free herself.

Elsa had heard the commotion and came hurrying out. She felt a surge of anger when she saw how Leah was handling Honeymaren and hurried to her side, pulling Honeymaren away "Are you okay?" she turned to Leah "I warned you if you ever laid a hand on her again..."

Honeymaren pulled away with Elsa's help, "Leah, let it go. I'm  _ fine. _ "

Leah growled at Elsa "Are you out of your mind? You could kill her!"

Elsa was trying very hard to keep her anger in check. Honeymaren was too close if a fight broke out and there were far too many potential witnesses. “You should leave.  _ Now.” _ She hissed threateningly. 

"Enough, Leah!" Sam had appeared from the shadowy forest, flanked by Jacob and Paul "You're not going to start something that we'll have to finish."

"But she could die!" Leah protested

"She knew the risks and she's made her choice to join them, she's no longer any of our concern." Sam stared her down. 

Leah dipped her head, there was nothing she could do. It was not a request, it was his command as pack alpha. She checked him with her shoulder as she stalked past him and into the woods.

Honeymaren held onto Elsa, watching with a stoic gaze as the wolves retreated into the forest. She sighed once they were out of sight, "Let's go back to the party."

Elsa nodded and held her close, arm still protectively around her shoulders.

  


Honeymaren made a point not to let the incident ruin their night. She danced with her family, with her friends, and with her new siblings until her feet nearly gave out beneath her. Finally, it was time to end the night and head to their surprise honeymoon destination. She changed into travel clothes, while only her parents and Elsa's family remained to wish them well (and throw rice at them) as they drove away to a place unknown to Honeymaren. "So... still not going to tell me?" She asked Elsa, snuggled up in her oversized hoodie and jeans in the car.

Elsa grinned "Nope... you told me once and I quote 'I'll follow you anywhere, woman.' Why? Are you worried I’m taking you somewhere awful?"

Honeymaren snickered, "Alright! Alright, and no. I'm not worried. Just curious as hell!"

Elsa grinned and leaned over to kiss her, pulling a grain of rice from her hair. "Ready to go?" She had enjoyed wearing her dresses but she was grateful for the chance to finally get into jeans and a sweatshirt again.

Honeymaren chuckled, "More than ready. Let's get out of here."

Elsa shifted and eased the car down the driveway, waving to their families before turning the silver Jeep toward Seattle.

  


Elsa watched Honeymaren sleep peacefully on the plane ride.  _ Her wife _ . How long she had waited to say that... They had a short layover in Singapore to refuel and then were on their way to Bali. They had timed their arrival to land in the middle of the night, she couldn't risk the sun exposure in such a tropical environment. Elsa grinned as she loaded their luggage into the yacht "Almost there, love."

Honeymaren followed Elsa's lead, looking around in excitement once they got onto the boat. "Wait, Bali isn't the destination?"

"Nope, just passing through." Elsa smirked and pulled on a little white captain's hat, wanting Honeymaren to have the full experience, she insisted as she eased the boat out of the harbor.

Honeymaren laughed, making sure to get a picture of Elsa in her little captain's hat. She wanted to remember this.

Elsa chuckled and kicked the yacht's motor into higher gear, setting out across the placid ocean waves. Near dawn a large island loomed in front of them "That's Isle Arendelle. Anna and I bought it a couple decades ago. We come here sometimes when we feel like getting a little sun." She cut the engine and let the boat drift toward the dock, hopping out and tying it off once they were close enough. She helped Honeymaren off the yacht and back onto solid land.

Honeymaren grinned as she hopped from the boat to the dock. "You... Have a freaking island. Why am I not surprised?"

Elsa chuckled "What can I say? We invested wisely... I mean 'great, great grandmother Elsa' did back in the day..." she used dramatic finger quotes. "Oh, and something else... I meant to give this to you a while ago but time got away from me." She reached into her wallet and pulled out a credit card, already with the name 'Honeymaren Nattura-Arendelle' emblazoned on the sleek black metal. "What's mine is yours..." she grinned, leading her up the sandy beach toward a beach side bungalow that could have easily accommodated a dozen guests.

Honeymaren took the credit card, more excited to see her name than the card itself. "Thanks, love..." She took it, and it was heavier than she expected. Solid metal. "Oh wow… so, what’s the spending limit?" She joked, but snorted when Elsa simply replied “What limit?” She looked up as they walked and saw the bungalow, "Holy wow... That looks so perfect!"

Elsa smiled and scooped Honeymaren up into her arms as they reached the porch, pushing the revolving door open with her back.

Honeymaren laughed and rolled her eyes, "Really? The threshold?"

"I'm nothing if not old fashioned and traditional. You pointed that out very early on, love." Elsa smiled and set her down inside "Why don't you take a look around and get settled while I bring in the luggage. Unless you wanted to help."

"Mmm... I do want to explore. Thanks love." She kissed her cheek and rushed into the living room, then began exploring room by room. Everything was so perfect, simple island decor with pillowy chairs and giant cushions, which must have been Anna's doing, and a giant four post bed that overlooked the ocean.

Elsa nodded and started bringing in the luggage off the boat. She leaned against the door frame as she watched Honeymaren poking around in the bedroom "What do you think? Good surprise?"

"It's amazing... And we can come here any time? How did you ever  _ leave _ this place?"

"There's no game on the island." Elsa chuckled "But yes, we can come here anytime you like. Are you tired, hungry, wanna go for a swim? Whatever you want to do, we can do it. No rules here."

Honeymaren blushed, "There is one thing I'd like to do... Can I have a few human minutes."

"Of course... I'll be on the beach whenever you're ready." Elsa smiled and grabbed a towel.

  


Honeymaren nodded and watched her go. Excited, she opened up her suitcase, surprised to find much more than she remembered packing, including some very risque lingerie.  _ Oh my god, Anna _ ... Still, as she started to pick through the pieces, she found a few that looked pretty nice. Not typically her style, but imagining Elsa's face and reactions was far more appealing than any discomfort she might feel.

Honeymaren quickly bathed and brushed her teeth. After she was clean, she opted to stay in her birthday suit. She wanted their first real time to be special. Just them. Honeymaren stretched out on the bed and covered herself in just the right places with a sheet. She wanted Elsa to unwrap her present herself. "Elsa..." she called out, then yawned. Her head was suddenly very heavy on the pillow.

Elsa heard Honeymaren calling for her and came back into the room, covering her mouth to stifle her laugh when she saw Honeymaren passed out on the bed. She noted that Honeymaren was wearing a lot less clothing than she remembered, so she pulled the blanket over her to cover her body up while she slept. There would be plenty of opportunities for that kind of fun later. She pulled out a book from her handbag and read to pass the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I really need to hear Idina sing A Thousand Years now...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning... this chapter earns the E rating... it's pretty much just smut. Enjoy or skip if it makes you uncomfortable.

Honeymaren slept deeply, snoring away well into the early afternoon. She finally woke with the bright sun shining down overhead. She groaned and cracked her eyes open, stretching with a big yawn as she remembered where she was. "Elsa?"

Elsa set her book down "I'm here, love."

Honeymaren sat up, holding the sheet to her chest without thinking. "I... shoot. I had this whole thing planned for last night to seduce you!" She groaned and flopped back on the pillow.

Elsa chuckled, "So that's why you were naked and wrapped so tastefully in the bedsheets?"

Honeymaren snickered, "Yeah... did it do the trick?" She leaned on her elbow and waggled her eyebrows at Elsa.

Elsa couldn't help but laugh a little "I love that you're trying to seduce your all too willing wife... but please, my love, do continue." She leaned back against her pillow, her arms folded behind her head.

Honeymaren grinned and scooted a little closer, "So... Are you ready to take this all the way?"

Elsa held her breath as she thought a moment "Yes, but first, are you hungry at all? It's been 12 hours since you ate, I'd be happy to cook something for you."

Honeymaren smirked, "I'd rather work up a proper hunger."

Elsa blinked as she registered what Honeymaren meant "so... do I get to unwrap my present now?" She licked her lips, feeling her body start to react as her mind drifted to darker activities.

Honeymaren grinned, "Please do. I'm ready."

Elsa smiled and leaned down to kiss her, smelling Honeymaren’s arousal, gently cupping her jaw with her left hand, her right trailed down along Honeymaren's neck and chest finding the hand that was holding the blanket over her. "I am too..." she whispered in the space between their lips. She could feel her cock was already standing half mast at just the thought of what they were about to do.

Honeymaren kissed her back, grinning against her lips. She let Elsa take the lead, her whole body alight with excitement.

Elsa paused her kissing "I told you we would try... and we've been practicing... but if it starts to hurt at all, we stop. Okay?"

Honeymaren nodded, "Of course. Please... I want you."

"You've got me. Always." Elsa smiled and resumed kissing her, her hand dipped under the sheet and gently cupped her right breast, massaging it slowly. "Is this okay?" She was still very worried about accidentally hurting Honeymaren. Even with their handful of practice sessions, she wasn't sure what would happen when they went all the way.

Honeymaren groaned softly, "Very okay..." She looked up into Elsa's eyes, her cheeks flush.

Elsa smiled and rolled onto her knees next to Honeymaren, removing her hand from her chest to slowly lower the sheet to reveal her naked top half for the first time. Even in Paris, she hadn't seen her naked front, the view obstructed by soapy water. She gasped quietly, drinking in the sight, "You're so beautiful." she managed before dipping her head down to kiss her soft skin, her tongue swirling across her hardened nipples.

Honeymaren blushed harder, she gasped out at the cool touch of Elsa's tongue, her body shivered all over.

Elsa groaned when she felt Honeymaren's reaction. As much as she wanted to worship her chest, there was something else she wanted to explore for the first time. She reached down with one hand to gently push her legs apart, then shifted her body to be positioned directly above her. She sat back on her heels, slowly pulling the blankets down further, revealing her firm stomach and the top of her hip bones. Her eyes greedily drank in the view as she revealed her mound. She could smell how excited Honeymaren was at this point and it took every ounce of self control not to dive in right then and there. By now she was beyond rock hard, her cock straining uncomfortably against her jeans. "I think it's unfair the tables are so uneven."

"Agreed." Honeymaren smiled and started to take off Elsa's top, pulling the hem over her head.

Elsa rolled her shoulders to assist Honeymaren, then reached back to unclasp her bra once her shirt was off. Once her top half was fully bare, she leaned forward in a push up position, her hands on either side of Honeymaren's shoulders, lowering herself down so that their skin touched. She shivered happily, then lowered her bottom half, pressing her clothed cock against Honeymaren's warm center, gently grinding against her. "Tell me what you want me to do." she commanded.

Honeymaren gasped and rocked her hips back against Elsa's, desperate for stimulation. "Mm... I want you to take those pants off."

"As you wish..." Elsa was all too ready to submit to whatever her beloved demanded of her and rip her pants off, but she managed to maintain some control and shimmy out of her jeans and boxers and tossed them gods knew where. She sat back on her heels, hands gently rubbing Honeymaren's thighs, her cock pointing to the heavens. "And now?"

Honeymaren grinned and leaned up a little, "Now... I want to feel you in me."

Elsa smiled and leaned forward, propped up on one elbow as she kissed her, her other hand boldly reached down and touched her inner thigh, tracing little trails with her fingers upward to her warmth. She gasped when she felt how wet Honeymaren was already, taking some time to gently explore her warm folds. After a few minutes, she took some of the wetness on her fingers and rubbed it over her hard member. "Fuck..." she groaned, her thoughts already running wild. She locked eyes with Honeymaren, searching desperately for permission.

Honeymaren looked up at her, her eyes pleading and eager. "You won't hurt me. It'll feel so good." She smiled, "You've got this."

Elsa nodded, her eyes never leaving that warm brown gaze as she guided herself toward Honeymaren's warm center. She pressed the head of her cock against those tantalizingly warm folds, sliding it along the length of her slit. She took a deep breath and gently pushed herself in, going slowly. "Oh my gods... fuck..." she moaned as she felt the top inch of her cock enveloped in her tight velvet walls.

Honeymaren gasped, her eyelids fluttering as she felt Elsa's cock push into her ever so slightly. "Oh..." She edged her hips a little closer, trying to draw her in a little more.

Elsa closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling as she gently pressed herself further into Honeymaren. She carefully rocked her hips forward and back, pushing herself in further with each forward movement. Finally she was fully inside, she paused and waited for Honeymaren to become accustomed to her size. It was still an amazing feeling just being inside, the warm walls clenching slightly against her cool member.

Honeymaren moaned and laid back as she let her body adjust to Elsa's girth. "Oh, Elsa... Fuck." She panted a bit, then began to slowly circle her hips in small movements, eager to start a little friction.

Elsa kept her hands firmly on the mattress, then looked up at the headboard with a devilish grin, remembering their time at the cabin. She reached up and took hold as she happily fell into rhythm with Honeymaren's movements, gently thrusting into her. "I love you," she whispered, her voice husky, her eyes dark with lust and desire. But she couldn't let herself fully lose control. She couldn't risk hurting Honeymaren. Each time she felt herself starting to give in, she clenched the headboard.

Honeymaren panted, reaching up to rub her pale breasts as she slowly thrust into her. "Fuck yes..."

Elsa's eyes widened and sighed happily when she felt Honeymaren begin to play with her chest. She rocked her hips a little faster, eager to please. "Is this good?" she asked quietly.

Honeymaren gasped and nodded, "Good. Good. Fuck..." she wanted more, but she knew Elsa was struggling with control. "Can we switch? If I'm on top, we can go harder, faster, and you won't have to worry?"

Elsa nodded quickly, she was more than fine with giving Honeymaren complete control. She grasped Honeymaren by the hips and quickly flipped their bodies, her cock still buried deep inside her. She settled on the mattress, her hands folded under her head as she gazed up at the tan-skinned goddess above her.

Honeymaren let out a gasp and a groan as she settled back onto Elsa's cock, only having moved a little in the switch. She started riding her, thrusting down against her as she bobbed over her cock. "Fuck yes..." She picked up the speed, already warmed up from before.

Elsa sighed happily as she watched Honeymaren rocking herself above her. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She tentatively placed one hand on Honeymaren's waist, pressing her down onto her length, then the other. "Fuck... you feel so good..." she could already feel herself getting close but she was determined not to bust first.

Honeymaren moved faster, fucking herself down on Elsa's cock harder. She was getting close, she whined and moaned, finally bringing herself over the edge. "Fuck! Els-aaaaah" She cried out, pressing herself down against Elsa with a deep moan as her body clenched around her.

Hearing Honeymaren moan her name like that and the feeling of her inner walls clenching around her cock as she rode out her orgasm were enough to push Elsa beyond her limits of control and she finally allowed herself to release, still buried deep inside. She came with a long series of expletives, her fingers digging into Honeymaren's sides. If she wasn't already on her back, she would have collapsed in a pleasure-induced puddle. She looked up at her wife above her and reached up to stroke her cheek "Wow... All I can say is wow."

Honeymaren winced a little at the dig of Elsa's fingers into her sides. She was too lost in pleasure to really notice, though. She leaned into her touch, then laid down chest-to-chest with Elsa, panting hard as she caught her breath.

Elsa wrapped her arms around Honeymaren, holding their bodies impossibly close. The contrast of their skin temperatures was electrifying "I take it you enjoyed yourself?" she grinned lazily.

Honeymaren reveled in Elsa's cool touch, it was very refreshing in the tropical humidity, nodding against her. "That was amazing... We should do that like, as many times as possible. Every day."

Elsa chuckled "Well, it all depends on you. I don't get tired. And I am more than happy to oblige... but first, I believe I owe you breakfast..." she carefully lifted Honeymaren up and off her lap, feeling a warm gush of fluids "And maybe a bath" she chuckled and rolled off the bed, grabbing a pair of boxers but otherwise content to be mostly naked as she set to making Honeymaren an omelette and sausages.

Honeymaren flushed and nodded, "Maybe the bath first..." She shuffled to the bathroom to clean up.

Elsa quickly whipped up a nice breakfast for Honeymaren and brought it to the bathroom, setting the plate on the edge of the bathtub before shifting out of her underwear and getting into the warm water with her.

Honeymaren happily dug into breakfast as they sat in the warm water together, "This is heaven..."

Elsa smiled "I couldn't agree more... 197 years of hell, I never thought I would get to experience this... thank you."

Honeymaren paused between sausages and kissed her with a smile. "My wife."

Elsa grinned "My wife," she repeated "Who has pork meat breath..."

Honeymaren smirked, "You like it."

Elsa rolled her eyes "I love you."

"Love you too... wife!"

Elsa smiled and leaned back in the tub as she watched Honeymaren eat her breakfast "So, do you want to go swimming later? Or perhaps for a hike?"

"All of the above? But let's start with a swim."

Elsa smiled "Well, the benefit of having our own private island... clothing is completely optional." She got out of the water and dried herself off.

Honeymaren grinned and got up with her, drying off, but not opting to put clothing back on. "I think I could get used to this... didn't consider myself a nudist, but with you it's nice."

"Well it's only..." Elsa started to talk as she turned to look at Honeymaren, and her heart sank to the pit of her stomach. On her sides were 10 bruises, five on each side where she had gripped her. "Oh my god, I am so sorry... I didn't... shit."

Honeymaren blinked, unsure what she was seeing. She looked down and frowned, "Oh... I didn't even realize. They don't hurt now, they just..." She ran her fingers over them gently, they were sore. "It's fine."

"It's not fine, Honeymaren." Elsa sighed, her arms wrapped around herself, something she hadn't done in a while. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know. And that's why it  _ is _ fine, it was just an accident. We just need more practice."

Elsa sighed and looked up to meet her gaze "You want to do that again?"

Honeymaren lifted a brow, "Uh, yeah? Of course I do. It was amazing."

"Next time I am giving you complete control then... I won't risk hurting you again." Elsa nodded.

Honeymaren sighed, "I'm sure we can find some middle ground.” Then she got a devilish idea “I could even try tying you up if you don’t think you can control yourself" she added with a wink.

Elsa gulped “I… wouldn’t be opposed.” she carefully curled herself around Honeymaren, holding her loosely "I'm sure... as you said, we just need more practice. Could you imagine what might have happened if we hadn't tried being intimate before? I don't think I would have been able to restrain myself, at least this way I had an inkling of what to expect..."

"And that's why we worked up to this. And it was still amazing." She insisted.

Elsa smiled a little and planted a series of soft kisses along Honeymaren's neck. "Let's go swimming..."

Honeymaren nodded, leaning against her. "Sounds perfect."


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since the wedding, Ryder felt off... he felt hot and annoyed all the time. Completely not like himself. But mostly, he felt angry like the littlest thing would set him off...

Yelana had noticed the change in Ryder almost immediately. She knew the signs. She knocked on his door lightly, "Ryder...?"

"Ma... I... don't come in... I don't feel so good." Ryder whined, clutching his head.

"I know, that's why I think we should take a walk. The fresh air will do you some good." She suggested gently. 

Ryder nodded and stood up, following her out of the house. Once outside he ripped his shirt off, it was itchy and made his skin crawl.

Yelana sighed as she walked with him, the sky overcast and the air thick. "Listen to what your body is telling you it needs, Ryder. It'll all make sense soon."

"What do you mean? What's happening to me?" Ryder's voice hitched as his panic started to take over. He started to shake uncontrollably and clawed at his skin. "Ma... Ma?" he whimpered right before he burst out in a mess of fur, tumbling gracelessly on four legs, hitting the ground hard.

Yelana held out her hands to him, "It's okay, Ryder. It's okay. Take a second to get your bearings, it's okay."

Ryder looked up at her, whining softly.  _ "What's happening?" _

Yelana reached out to him and gently stroked his furry head. "You're a wolf, Ryder. I had hoped you might be spared from this, but it looks like it was meant to be. It's okay, you'll learn to control it. You have an entire pack to help show you the ropes. Everything will be okay, I promise."

Ryder listened. He knew that some of the tribe were wolves, reflecting on when he had seen Leah take on Jacob last year... but he never expected it to happen to him... He whined louder, trying to convey his thoughts... Then he was suddenly bombarded by a voice in his head... Seth's voice  _ "Hey, Ryder!" _

Yelana watched as Ryder seemed to react to something she couldn't hear. It had to be the pack. "Go to your pack, Ryder. I'll leave some fresh clothes out back for when you're ready to come home." She promised.

Ryder looked over his shoulder at his mother, but his instincts to join up with Seth were too strong. There was someone else out there like him, and he needed to be close. And it was Seth, who he trusted, not like the others. He got to his feet, stumbling awkwardly on his paws as he tried to get his footing.  _ "Where are you?" _

Seth's heart pounded as he heard Ryder's voice in his head.  _ "I'll meet you in the woods behind your house, hold on! Almost there." _ He raced in that direction, though in truth, he hadn't been far.

Ryder walked with the grace of a newborn deer. As if learning to walk on four legs wasn't hard enough, his senses overloaded by sights and smells and sounds around him.

Seth appeared in moments, easily finding Ryder by scent. He trotted up to his side, giving him a thorough sniff and giving Ryder the chance to sniff him back.  _ "It's okay, man. You're good." _

Ryder jumped a little and toppled over when he felt Seth’s nose against him. He turned to look at Seth and froze. It was as if he was seeing Seth for the first time in his life. He couldn’t explain it but he felt like the earth was shifting beneath his feet, bringing him closer and closer to Seth until their wet noses touched.  _ Oh that part was real. _ He stumbled back at the contact  _ ”Sorry! Still trying to get control over this body, I’m having a hard time knowing where I end and something else begins.” _

Seth didn't just see the way he reacted, he felt it. They were in each other's minds, it was impossible to hide.  _ "I can help!" _ Seth said quickly, before his own thoughts could betray him. Maybe they already had.  _ "Try running with me, it's easier once you start going faster, follow me!" _ He let out a yip and started dashing off into the forest, his mind swirling with the possibilities.  _ "I'm so glad you finally turned, I was worried it was just gonna be me but now we can do this together all the time!" _

Ryder stumbled after him, unwilling to let Seth out of his sight. Eventually it got easier and he found himself able to keep pace with relative ease  _ ”I didn’t know you turned... I thought it was just Leah. When did you shift?” _

Seth chuckled as they ran, already more at ease. _ "Remember during winter break when you invited me to stay and play video games but I said I had homework? I, uhh, that was the night." _

Ryder thought back, his eyes widened when he recalled the memory  _ ”oh yeah, I remember that! I thought it was kind of strange that you and Leah just showed up in the middle of the night...” _

_ "Yeaaaah... I'm sorry I lied to you, I just wasn't sure I could control myself if I got too excited and I already wanted to spend like every waking second with you at that point so it was- crap. Shut up Seth, shut up-" _

_ ”I get it, this is very overwhelming.” _ Ryder furrowed his brow  _ ”you okay there? You’re telling yourself to shut up...” _

_ "Sorry! We can hear each other's thoughts, and it's not really something we can turn off, at least while we're in wolf form. Sorry. You'll hear plenty that you don't want to, like Leah pining over Maren... Like all the time." _

Ryder laughed a deep rumble in his throat  _ ”oh man, I’m gonna have to hear about that?” _

_ "All. The. Time." _ Seth laughed,  _ "But I think she's doing better? She hasn't phased in a while, so she's been kinda radio silent lately." _

Ryder nodded slowly  _ ”I feel bad about how things turned out there... like, it’s not my business or anything, just... I still feel bad. How’s Leah doing otherwise?” _

_ "Me too, man... But at least Maren seems happy. Leah's... She's struggling, I haven't seen her around much in a while. Here and there, but she's not always like, there, you know?" _ He finally slowed to a trot, happy to see that Ryder seemed at ease on four legs now. He had a beautiful, rich brown coat of fur,  _ "How is he just as amazing in this form?" _

_ ”Who’s amazing?” _ Ryder grinned

Seth pawed at the ground,  _ "Crap! Sorry, I didn't mean to think that out loud.." _

_ ”in your defense, it wasn’t out loud... wolf telepathy!” _ Ryder shook his fur  _ ”so, where is everyone else?” _

_ "Sam! We should find Sam."  _ Seth blurted out, leading Ryder to Sam and Jacob's place.

Leah grumbled in their minds,  _ "You two are adorably useless... Ryder, glad to see you're pack. Maybe Seth will quit pining now." _

_ "Wait, Seth has a crush on someone?" _ Ryder perked up.

_ "Leah, you're not helping!" _ Seth whined.

_ "Who is it?" _ Ryder asked quickly, a little worried.

_ "Quiet down everyone." _ Sam's voice sounded in their heads and the great black wolf trotted towards them.  _ "Welcome to the pack, Ryder. We have a lot to teach you." _

Ryder yipped excitedly, sensing other pack members,  _ ”yeah, thanks… great to be here...” _

Jacob trotted up and nudged Ryder with his nose.  _ "Finally joined the big dogs." _

Ryder’s tail wagged a little  _ ”so... what do we do now?” _

Leah rolled her eyes,  _ "Someone should start by explaining imprinting, because that’s a very topical subject for these two." _

Seth panicked,  _ "I should probably go, is that our mom calling? I'll be back." _

Ryder looked between the other wolves  _ ”what’s imprinting?” _

Sam stepped forward, noting the sudden absence of Seth's mind in their discussion. He must have shifted to avoid the conversation.  _ "Imprinting is something that happens to our kind... When you see your mate, your whole world shifts. It's centered around them." _ He looked at Jacob and stepped over to nuzzle him.

Ryder froze, trying to keep his mind clear.  _ ”oh... uh... I see... and if you imprint, does the other person automatically know?” _

_ "Not automatically." _ Sam smirked a little,  _ "But remember, we're all open books when we're in this form. I just recommend that you talk to him so you can do it on your terms." _

Ryder’s mind stuttered.  _ How did Sam know? _ Then he realized that Sam could read his mind.  _ ”well shit.” _

Sam snorted out a wolfy laugh.  _ "Just because we can read each other’s minds doesn't mean we're the best at communicating." _

Ryder groaned  _ ”okay... so what else do I need to know?” _

Sam nipped at Jacob affectionately,  _ "Leah, why don't you take him through the ropes?" _

Leah nodded and took off at a gentle run, heading into the forest.

Ryder smiled and followed Leah, feeling a little sad that it wasn’t Seth showing him around. 

_ ”so... you heard from Mare at all?” _ Leah tried to be casual.

Ryder watched as Sam and Jacob trotted off, and then their minds were quiet.  _ "She's on some island. Got a few pictures from her when she first got there, but not much since." _

Leah growled softly  _ ”I see...” _ she tried to keep her emotions in check but she couldn’t help but feel her anger rise as she thought about Honeymaren enjoying her honeymoon with Elsa.

_ "Why do you ask if it always makes you so angry?" _ Ryder huffed.  _ "Leah, it's over. She still cares about you, but you've gotta move on." _

Leah felt her heart clench  _ ”I wish I could. You don’t know how much I’ve wished I could just fucking imprint on someone... but I just... can’t.” _

_ "Maybe you will! But it sounds like it's not a thing you can try at, it just... Happens." _ He pawed at the ground,  _ "I think I imprinted on Seth... What am I supposed to tell him? How do I even start? What if he doesn't feel the same way?" _

Leah groaned  _ ”fuck... well... take it from someone who knows a thing or two about putting yourself out there... the worst thing that can happen is that he says no... but the longer you go without talking, the worse it will get. Keeping a secret like that will just fester and make things bad.” _

Ryder nodded slowly,  _ "Would it be too weird to go after him tonight? I want... I just want to be around him so bad, like, suddenly it's all I can think about." _

_ ”Whatever you do, please hurry up cuz I don’t know if I can handle hearing you dorks any more.” _

Ryder gave her a wolfy grin,  _ "I'm gonna do it! Before I lose my nerve. Thanks Leah." _ He bounced off for Seth's place, not realizing until he made it to his front door that he didn't have any clothes. He sniffed around until he found Seth's window and put his paws up on the window sill, whining a bit to try and get his attention.

Seth was curled up on his bed having a slight anxiety attack about Ryder being able to read his mind.  _ What if Ryder didn’t feel the same way? _ He didn’t want to scare him off or make him feel obligated to him. He didn’t want to be like his sister, pining after someone he couldn’t have. He clutched his arms tightly around himself. He sat up when he heard something at his window and walked over to investigate, surprised to see Ryder in wolf form “hey there...” he smiled, “what are you doing out there? Come on in!”

Ryder shifted back to his human form, hiding in the bushes, "Do you have some shorts or something?" He chuckled shyly.

Seth couldn’t help but stare a moment before getting his mind out of the gutter  _ damn it, Seth, stop perving! _ “oh, uh, right... one second.” Seth grabbed some gym shorts and tossed them out to Ryder.

Ryder took them and put them on, then climbed up into his room, blushing hard as he tripped over himself through the window. Everything he felt seemed to be amplified. And it all revolved around Seth. "So... Alright. I'm bad at this kind of stuff, you know? If it's not on a console, I have no idea how to do it, honestly, because life doesn't give you little bubbles over your dialogue options that tell you what the effect is going up be, and I'm rambling now..." He took a deep breath, "I imprinted on you. Apparently. And I still don't know how it all works but I don't want to keep it a secret because I don't want things to go wonky, but I want you to know that you don't have to do anything or whatever, we can just... Figure it out together?" He looked at Seth, hopeful and worried.

Seth listened with bated breath, a huge grin slowly spreading across his face as Ryder continued with his speech. “You did? I did too! I mean... yeah, I imprinted on you too... but I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want you to feel like... obligated to hang out with me or think of me like that.”

Ryder blinked, "Wait, really? Oh my god, that's amazing! So we're like, soulmates? And I'd never feel the way about you... I want to be around you all the time, like, even if we're not doing anything, I just... I really really like you. I never realized it until recently..."

Seth smiled “yeah... I do too. It was killing me to stay away from you, but I didn’t want to hurt you if I accidentally lost control and wolfed out on you...”

"Leah didn't tell me much about all that... Can you teach me the ropes?" He grinned, hopeful for more time with Seth.

Seth beamed “of course! It literally would be my absolute pleasure!”

Ryder grinned and bounced in place, "Yes! Oh, can we order pizza? I'm starving!"

“Oh my god, yes! I think I could eat a whole pizza to myself!”

"Let's order two, for sure. Bread sticks too?"

“Of course!” Seth beamed “can I kiss you?” He blurted out without thinking, quickly clasping his hands over his mouth “I’m so sorry...” he mumbled.

Ryder blushed hard, "Don't be sorry, I... I'd really like to try kissing you, if you really want?"

Seth just nodded and shuffled closer “I’ve never kissed anyone before... I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Ryder chuckled, "Me either, dude... This is all new territory. I didn't even realize I liked guys until last month!"

Seth nodded and carefully reached out and touched Ryder’s bare shoulder. It felt like a bolt of electricity was coursing through his veins and suddenly he wasn’t in control of himself. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Ryder’s.

Ryder gasped at the touch, and it was like no one else in the world existed. He launched himself at Seth, kissing him passionately. He couldn't tell where his lips began and Seth's ended, it was messy and exciting and everything he'd ever dreamed it could be.

If touching Ryder’s shoulder was electricity then their kiss was like the 4th of July in his mouth. Seth kissed Ryder enthusiastically, his lips were softer than anything he had imagined. “Wow...” he pulled away when his lungs started to ache.

Ryder beamed back at him, "Yeah... Wow. Okay, so how about we order those pizzas then do that more? Like, a lot more."

Seth nodded breathlessly “yeah... so much more...”

Outside, Leah had overheard just enough to know that she shouldn't come home for a while. She headed for the Nattura house instead, knocking on the front door.

Yelana answered the door, surprised to see Leah standing there "Leah, what can I do for you?"

Leah sighed, "Ryder and Seth imprinted on each other. They're at my house, and I really, really don't want to be kept up all night. Can I stay here until things settle down?"

Yelana gave a look that was somewhere between exasperated and amused "Yes, of course you can stay here. You can sleep in the guest room." She didn't mention that up until the wedding, that room belonged to Honeymaren, though she knew that Leah knew that. But she didn't want to rub salt in that wound.

Leah followed her with a grateful nod. "Thanks... I thought we might get Ryder in the pack some day."

Yelana nodded "Yes, I had been wondering about that. He started exhibiting signs last year, but I guess he was just a late bloomer. Probably the influx of vampires for the wedding triggered him."

Leah bristled at the mention of the wedding, but said nothing of it. She shook her head, "In hindsight, he and Seth are kinda perfect for each other. I’m really happy for them, honestly."

“That’s kind of you, Leah.” Yelana showed Leah to the spare room, getting her some towels "You're welcome here any time. I know how insufferable newly imprinted can be for others to endure..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're getting this chapter early because Jimminy Freaking Christmas, Frozen 2 is available... so, yeah, little distracted.
> 
> Anyway, minor warning for some soft diddly do...

Elsa was having the time of her life... during the day they would swim or hike or lounge on the beach. At night , Honeymaren would have her way with her. And sometimes during the day… and sometimes in the morning. She didn’t mind letting Honeymaren take control during sex, it was the only way she could be certain she wasn’t hurting her. And it was kind of exciting, watching but being denied touching. And she certainly didn't mind Honeymaren's little lingerie displays to get the mood going. Sometimes she kept her clothes on, just allowing for quick peekaboos, which drove Elsa's mind into overdrive. 

Elsa was up early one morning, making Honeymaren a special breakfast in bed. Omelette (which she found out that Honeymaren was rather fond of), French toast, bacon and an assortment of berries. She was still amazed at how much food Honeymaren could eat, but considering she didn’t eat, she really had no frame of reference.

Honeymaren stretched in bed, roused by the smell of many delightful scents. "Mmmm... You've gotten so good at cooking!" She grinned as she sat up.

Elsa grinned, walking into their room carrying the tray of food "Thank you, love. Enjoy it while you can... soon you won't want to eat any of this. Not even ice cream. Or chocolate. Or bacon."

Honeymaren whined, "No bacon!?"

Elsa shook her head "Nope... not even bacon."

She frowned and shook her head, "... I think I'll miss that the most. Maaaaybe we don't have to turn me right away?"

Elsa tilted her head "Wait... you mean that you want to wait? What changed your mind?"

She smiled sheepishly, "Not long, just... Just enough to enjoy everything I'll miss."

Elsa smiled "Of course... take your time." she leaned back on the bed and curled around Honeymaren as she ate her food.

Honeymaren snuggled up to Elsa as she ate. She finished off the whole breakfast easily and leaned back against her. "This is perfect."

Elsa grinned and held her close "Do you realize how many eggs you've eaten since we got here?"

Honeymaren blushed and shook her head, "Nope, and honestly, I don't care. You're such a great cook."

Elsa smiled and stroked her fingertips along Honeymaren's thigh.

Honeymaren grinned, looking slyly at her wife. "Mmm... Ready to go again already?"

Elsa winked "If you are..."

"Always." She grinned back, "Come here, you..."

Elsa laid back and happily obliged her wife. She would never get over watching Honeymaren on her. She was looking forward to the time that she wouldn't have to worry about holding back, but for now, everything felt amazing and it seemed that Honeymaren was rather enjoying herself. She definitely was as well.

Honeymaren rode her until they both cried out in ecstasy. She panted over her, breathless. "Is that our thirtieth time? I think that I lost count."

Elsa grinned "32 actually. You're insatiable... not saying I mind one bit..."

Honeymaren laughed, "Well, you're just too good."

Elsa chuckled "I feel bad... you're doing all the work..."

Honeymaren winked, "You'll get your chance to top soon enough."

"’To top?’ Is that what the kids call it nowadays?" Elsa laughed softly

Honeymaren snorted, "It's not that new." She snuggled up with her, but she had to go get cleaned up soon. "Mmm... Be right back, love. Just going to clean up."

Elsa nodded and rolled over on her stomach as she watched Honeymaren sashay to the bathroom. The view was almost enough to get her engines going again. She got up, pulled on some boxers, and went to stand on the porch to enjoy the sunlight to wait for Honeymaren to finish up in the bathroom.

Honeymaren started the usual process, but as she finished cleaning herself, a wave of nausea struck her. Hard. She knelt over the toilet and much of her breakfast came up. She groaned, clutching her gut.

Elsa heard the retching and hurried into the bathroom, not trying to mask her concern "Honeymaren, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Honeymaren sighed, hunched over the bowl. "Just... A bug, I guess. Paradise can only last so long, I guess. Maybe I will take that turning now if it means no more nausea."

"I'm fairly certain that Anna packed some Pepto Bismol..." Elsa chuckled and grabbed Honeymaren's bathroom bag.

Honeymaren took the bag and searched through it for a moment, but she stopped when she saw the unopened box of tampons. "... Shit."

Elsa quirked an eyebrow "Uh, care to share what's wrong?"

"Elsa... What's the date?"

"July 24... why?" Elsa's eyebrows were furrowed so deeply they were almost touching.

Honeymaren thought for a moment, "... I'm late. By over a week."

"You're late?" Elsa tilted her head as she registered what Honeymaren meant, her eyes growing wide when she put two and two together. "You mean... your period? Have you ever been late before?"

“No… it’s been like clockwork since I was 14...l Honeymaren shook her head. "I... It's not possible, right? I mean, it's not supposed to be, or else we would've taken precautions, but..." She looked up at Elsa. "... Say something?"

"I... I didn't... that's not possible... it can't be..." Elsa stammered. "No, no, no... we need to get back home. Now."

Honeymaren swallowed, "Elsa...?"

"I'm so sorry, Honeymaren... I don't know what to say." Elsa clenched her jaw "We need Iduna to check you out... she'll be able to tell if you're... expecting."

Honeymaren nodded and got to her feet, the nausea gone for now. She put a hand over her stomach, feeling. It wasn't as if there would be any change yet, of course not... And honestly, it was too soon for even morning sickness. Surely it was something else.

Elsa rushed around the house and grabbed clothes and packed the luggage and had it loaded in the yacht in minutes. She returned to Honeymaren "Are you ready?"

Honeymaren got herself dressed, "Yeah, I guess." She hated to leave their little slice of paradise, but they would come back.

Elsa held Honeymaren close to her as she navigated the yacht across the calm seas. The sun shone brightly in the sky so she had dressed herself in long sleeves and pants and had swapped out her captain's hat for a wide-brimmed hat. "How are you feeling?"

Honeymaren closed her eyes, taking in the fresh air. "The waves aren't helping, but it's not too bad. The air helps."

Elsa nodded, focused on getting them back to her family as soon as possible. She had never heard of something like this happening, never thought it was even possible for a vampire to impregnate a human. If that’s even what this was. Only time and tests could tell.

Honeymaren was quiet on the trip back home. She slept on the planes, gratefully able to keep food down now, and plenty of it.

Once they were home, Elsa could do nothing that helplessly watch as Iduna performed various tests on Honeymaren. She tried to research but there was next to nothing credible to go on, and every semi-reliable source had the same result. Death. She paced nervously, waiting.

Eventually, they'd run out of tests to try. Honeymaren looked at Iduna, "So... What's happening?"

Iduna sighed and shook her head “I don’t know how it’s possible, but the results are clear. You’re pregnant. But it’s growing fast. You’re already nearing the end of your first trimester, at least if this were a normal pregnancy. I think you and Elsa have some things to talk about. I’ll send her in.”

Honeymaren nodded and took a long moment to let that sink in. It was official.

Elsa came in slowly, unable to look Honeymaren in the eyes. “I’m so sorry... I had no idea that this would happen.”

Honeymaren reached for her, "How could we have known? It's... Definitely a surprise. Do we want a baby?" She looked at her, trying to read her.

Elsa laced their fingers together “we can’t... we don’t know what will happen. Especially since Anna can’t read your future to know...” she paused “what do you want?”

Honeymaren squeezed her hands, "But do you want to have a baby with me?" She asked again. "She can't see if it goes south, but that doesn't mean it will. It could be a wonderful, beautiful thing. And if things get dire, turn me. It's possible, Elsa. But is it something that you want?"

“Part of me agrees that it could be good, but I’m so afraid. What if it hurts you? What if it kills you? I can’t go on without you.” Elsa sighed.

"You won't have to. You’d have a part of me." Honeymaren assured her, "But what if we can have it all?"

“Maybe… but there’s a large chance of it hurting you, Honey… and if it did…” Elsa turned away “do you think I could love, or even tolerate it if it killed you?”

Honeymaren set her jaw, "If it comes close to that, turn me. But don't equate a fetus to a murderer. It's not the same. Elsa, if it comes down to me or the baby, we'll make that decision when we get there. But I'm okay right now. A little weary, but as fast as this little tyke is growing, it'll be out in no time and then it'll all be okay."

Elsa nodded slowly but she was having a hard time seeing the situation as anything but a catastrophe “okay... but don’t try to be brave through this. If something hurts it doesn’t feel right, tell Iduna right away.” She crawled up onto the bed next to Honeymaren and wrapped her arms around her “we’ll get through this together.”

Honeymaren held her close, "We will. And it's going to be okay." She assured her. She just had a feeling. A strong feeling.

Elsa closed her eyes “if there was no chance of harm coming to you, then I would be fucking over the moon excited to have a baby with you. I just... there’s so much risk.”

"I know... But there's no reward without a little risk. The best things in life are the hardest to get through."

“But not when you are the one taking all the risks.” Elsa pulled her lips into a tight line. “If it came to it, I’d choose you. I’ll always choose you.”

Honeymaren nodded and pressed her forehead to Elsa's. "I won't be any more reckless than usual."

Elsa snorted “seriously?”

Honeymaren chuckled, "I had to lighten the mood somehow."

“You’re insufferable.” Elsa teased, “can I bring you anything to eat, since you’re eating for two now?”

Honeymaren nodded, "I'm starving... Bring me meeeeat."

Elsa snorted “anything in particular?”

"Red meat. Nice and rare."

Elsa nodded “okay, try to rest and I’ll bring you a steak.” She got up and kissed her forehead before heading to the kitchen.

Honeymaren smiled, "Thank you love."


	6. Chapter 6

Leah had tried to keep herself busy as possible, but with Seth and Ryder all over each other at her house, her only options were to be with the other pack members or the restaurant. Thankfully Yelana was still letting her stay over, but she did need things from her house every now and then. She took a breath and covered her eyes with one hand as she opened the door to her house. “Seth! Ryder! I hope you guys are decent because there are things I don’t wanna see...”

Ryder looked up from the kitchen table, currently making his way through his Cheerios, using the biggest bowl he could find. “Oh, hey Leah. Yeah the coast is clear. Seth is still asleep.”

Leah opened her eyes, relieved. "Are you two close to having gotten all this out of your systems yet? I'd like to be able to sleep in my own bed again."

"Heh... mostly, but no promises. Thanks for the privacy..." Ryder shoveled another bite into his mouth. "How are you doing? Been a while since I saw you"

"Staying with Yelana for the time being. And trust me, the distance is more for my sake than yours." She snorted, shaking her head. "I'm... Happy for you both, though." She couldn't help the little twinge of bitterness that crept in.

Ryder beamed up at her, a hint of sheepishness in his smile "Sorry if we were loud..."

"Not much you can do about it. Wolf hearing makes it hard to do anything quietly."

"I will refrain from making a howling joke then..." Ryder grinned "oh, hey, in case you were still pining after my cousin... I finally heard from Mare... I guess they came home a few weeks ago..."

Leah blinked, "Wait, what?"

"Yeah... guess she got sick or something and they had to cut their trip short." Ryder shrugged nonchalantly "She said it was nothing serious though."

Leah huffed, "But why didn't she tell me?" Yeah, there was that little thing about how they promised to give each other space, but she didn't buy that 'sick' excuse. Something was up and she wanted to know what.

"Uh, I dunno... does she check in with you every moment of every day? You know, you don't need to worry about her. I'm sure Elsa is tending to her just fine." Ryder sensed the shift in Leah's mood. "Look, Leah, I'm sorry I brought it up, I thought you’d like to know..."

Leah growled under her breath. She stormed off, grabbing a set of clothes and shifting to run to the Arendelle house. _Treaty be damned_ , she had to know.

Iduna answered when she heard a heaving pounding on the front door. "Leah, how nice to see you. What can we do for you?"

Leah glared, "I want to see her."

Iduna paused "I don't think that's a good idea..." but she closed her eyes when she heard Honeymaren's voice floating down the hallway "Leah? Is that you?"

Leah snorted "I'm not asking twice," and she stepped into the house.

Honeymaren smiled as she saw Leah step into the living room, "I'm here. It's okay, I'm sorry, I thought about telling you I was back, but we'd talked about giving each other space so... I'm glad to see you, though." She sat nestled under a heavy blanket, curled up as much as her 'condition' allowed.

Leah walked into the living room slowly, then stopped abruptly when she saw Honeymaren. She looked so sick and weak. All her attention focused on Honeymaren on the couch, she didn't acknowledge any of the others standing in the room. She barely noticed Elsa, who was sitting next to Honeymaren "Mare..." she said softly.

Honeymaren gave Elsa a reassuring smile, then took off the blanket to reveal her growing baby bump, already in the equivalent to midway through the second trimester of development.

Leah's eyes widened and took a step back "Excuse me, _what?_ "

Honeymaren held up a hand, "Leah, don't freak out, please... It's all going to be okay."

Leah looked at Honeymaren's stomach and then her eyes flashed to Elsa "You did this!" she made to step forward but felt Kristoff's hand on her shoulder stopping her. She shrugged his hand off of her "What is it? Why are you all allowing this? Take it out of her! Can't you see what it's doing to her?"

"Because I want this, Leah." Honeymaren said firmly. "As soon as I deliver, Elsa's going to turn me. It'll be fine."

Elsa clenched her hands on her knees and stood up "Leah, I need to talk with you." she walked outside, not stopping until she was well onto the lawn.

Leah spun on her heel to face Elsa with a deep growl, "Do you think there's anything, _anything_ you could say that will make this even halfway okay?!"

Elsa wrung her hands "I... I need you to do something... for her. It's gotten worse over time. At first there was hope, but she's not able to keep food down anymore and it's only getting worse each day. I've tried talking with her, but she's convinced that I can change her and will not listen to me anymore... But the probability of that is slight at best. But you... You have a connection with her that I will never understand... maybe you can get her to listen to you. Maybe you can save her."

Leah stared at her for a long moment. "You want me to convince her that this idea is idiotic and suicidal? Done. I was planning to do that anyways."

Elsa nodded "Good. And if you fail... if her heart fails and she dies... you get to do what you've always wanted. You can kill me."

Leah glared at Elsa coolly, "... Deal."

Elsa was expecting more push back from Leah. She just simply stepped aside for her to pass.

Leah made her way back into the house, the room was now empty of the other bloodsuckers. She sat down on the couch next to Honeymaren "What are you thinking, Mare?"

Honeymaren looked up at Leah, she'd cuddled back under her blanket in the meantime. "I'm thinking about names..." She admitted with a small smile.

Leah raised an eyebrow "Seriously? You're going to go through with this?"

Honeymaren nodded, "He's growing so fast, it'll be over in no time."

Leah sighed "So it's a bouncing baby boy, huh? Shoulda brought the blue balloons then. Come on, Mare... can't you see what it's doing to you?"

"I don't know that he's a boy, just feels like it." She admitted, sighing. "I know. But pregnancy always takes a toll on the mother, this is just... faster. And it'll be over faster. It'll be okay."

"I've seen pregnant women before... this... this is different. How did you even get in this state? Wait, no, I don't wanna know that." Leah shook her head of the mental picture forming "All that's happening is you going to your death faster... you're _dying_ , Mare. And if you die... what was the point of this all? Because I don't see anything good coming from this."

Honeymaren sighed, "I'm not going to give up on him. Something good can come from this. You'll see."

"But you won't!" Leah sighed and stood up "I wish there was some way I could get through that thick skull of yours, but I can see your mind is made up, and I'm not going to sit around and watch you die here." she turned and left, trying to keep her emotions under control, but everything Maren said was just fueling her anger.

Honeymaren watched her go, her heart warring. She couldn't go after her, though. She knew it wasn't safe when her emotions were so high. She reached for Elsa, knowing that she'd come.

Elsa had been listening to the conversation, her heart clenching in her chest. When she saw Leah leave she went back in and sat down next to Honeymaren with a sigh.

Leah barely made it out the door before she burst forward in her wolf form, her eyes clouded with rage. _"Meet at the lumberyard."_ she growled to the pack. She knew the others could read the rest of her thoughts and get filled in on what was happening. She heard a flood of thoughts from her pack mates as she ran. She burst out of the forest and into a large open field surrounded by stacks of trees in neat piles.

_"What is it?"_

_"It's a danger..."_

_"We can't allow it..."_

Sam rushed to the lumberyard, growling as he sifted through Leah's thoughts. As his pack gathered, he stood on a stack of logs and growled. _"What they've bred won't be able to control its thirst. It's an abomination. A monster. Everyone will be in danger."_

 _"We're ready! No time to waste!"_ Jacob chimed in.

 _"We go tonight, we must destroy it before it is born!"_ Sam ordered the pack, rising up and growling at him.

Leah looked over at Seth and Ryder, who were cowering under Sam's gaze. It was do or die time. _"No!"_ she shouted back, puffing herself up and staring Sam down, baring her teeth threateningly.

Sam glared down at Leah, _"She wouldn't survive the birth. She's made her choice."_

 _"She's still human, our protection applies to her... I will not stand by and let you murder her."_ Leah snarled.

Sam growled right back at her, jumping down from the logs to face her head-on. _"We must protect the pack. The tribe. She's chosen her side. You will come with us, Leah."_ He ordered.

 _"I will not!"_ Leah stood her ground _"I wasn't born to follow a leader like you! Who would attack an innocent out of fear of what could happen. You're right, she chose her side... I've chosen my side, too... and you would do well to stay out of my way."_ she huffed and ran past him.

Sam watched in shock as he felt the pack bond broken between them. Her voice, her presence was gone in his mind.

Seth ran after Leah without a second thought, and Ryder followed. He couldn't kill Maren, or sit and watch while Sam did. _"Leah, wait! We're coming!"_

 _"What are you guys doing? I'm going off on my own..."_ Leah snapped at them.

Ryder huffed and ran beside Seth, just behind her. _"We can't let them hurt Maren!"_

Seth barked, _"And we're not going to follow Sam anymore... We'll follow you instead!"_

 _“It’s going to be dangerous…”_ Leah sighed, but she couldn't blame these two. They all cared about Maren and would do whatever it took to keep her safe. _"Fine... come on, let's go give the Arendelles a heads up."_

Seth and Ryder followed her, running as fast as they could.

Elsa looked out the window when she heard paws approaching at speed. She rushed out to the balcony, surprised to see Leah, Seth, and who she could only assume was Ryder "What are you doing here?"

Ryder shifted, hiding behind a bush. "We came to warn you! Sam is coming, he wants to kill Maren. We broke from the pack."

Elsa glared "He wouldn't dare!"

Iduna came up behind Elsa, putting a calm hand on her shoulder "Thank you for telling us, I know what this means for you all. And you're welcome to stay here as long as you like and need. You've done us a great service."

Ryder nodded, "We'll stay out here and keep watch. Maybe we can keep them away for a while."

Iduna nodded "Just tell us what you need and you'll have it. Come, Elsa, let's tell the others. We need to prepare."

Ryder smiled, "Thanks. We'll be your guard dogs, heh. I don't think they'll attack, especially since we can warn you. But, um... could you get us some shorts and a shirt for Leah? We won't be in wolf form all the time... and I'd like to say hi to Maren."

"We'll have clothes sent out to you shortly."

"Thanks." Ryder smiled, then shifted back to his wolf form to join the others.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda implied grossness of baby coming into this world... nothing too graphic but mentions blood. But then again, this is a whole series about vampires... perhaps I should have put a blood trigger warning on each chapter.

Elsa hardly left Honeymaren's side for the next week, ignoring her thirst that had been left unsated for the weeks since their return. And now with Sam's pack on patrol, they could risk going hunting. Even without Seth, Ryder and Leah, they were still 5 strong and there was no way they could take them on. The Arendelles grew weaker with each day that passed without feeding, but it was nothing to the toll that time was having on Honeymaren. She had lost an unhealthy amount of weight, her hair and skin were dull... At first she had been able to eat steaks that Elsa brought, each time requesting they be cooked rarer and rarer, but now the food was upsetting her stomach each time she tried to eat. Elsa watched helplessly as Iduna continued to perform tests, but eventually the tests came back inconclusive. But that was nothing compared to the pain she felt when Honeymaren's bones began to crack. 

Elsa sat quietly one evening, watching Leah snuggled around Honeymaren to keep her warm. She would have preferred it be Seth or Ryder but they were out on patrol together. "We need to figure out how to get food into her system again..." she spoke quietly.

Leah snorted darkly, "Why not just give it what it really wants… it’s part vamp right? Maybe it just wants to sink its teeth into something."

Elsa looked up quickly "Of course... it's thirsty."

"I know the feeling." Kristoff mumbled in the corner

Leah lifted a brow, "Wait, you're serious? That was a joke."

"It's worth a try?" Elsa looked over to Honeymaren "Only if you're comfortable with it..."

Iduna nodded "I have some blood bags laid aside for her."

Honeymaren nodded, "I'll try anything."

Leah groaned and scooted away as she saw Iduna return with a pouch of red liquid "I think I'm gonna be sick..." she mumbled and hurried outside to the balcony. Anna followed her quietly, enjoying the reprieve from her visions. Being around the wolves was like she was in her own quiet bubble, finally able to close off her mind to the glimpses of the future that plagued her.

Elsa got up and grabbed a glass from the kitchen as Iduna poured the blood into it, tossing a straw in. She wrestled with her own thirst for a millisecond but quickly got her desire under control and took it over to her wife. "Maybe start with just a little and see how it goes down."

Honeymaren took the cup and lifted the straw to her lips, taking a tentative sip. "That's... actually, it's good." 

Rapunzel crept down the stairs with Cassandra at her heels, they checked in from time to time but after they found out about Honeymaren’s pregnancy they had come back. They were staying in a small cabin away from the main house. Rapunzel stayed in the house during the day and evening at Elsa's request to monitor Honeymaren's emotional state. "I smelled blood, is everything okay?" She looked to Honeymaren, and her question was quickly answered. "Oh, I never would've thought of that."

Cassandra wrinkled her nose "Eugh, can we at least get some candles or something to help with the wet dog smell?"

Elsa sighed a breath of relief as she watched Honeymaren drink from her glass. She looked up to Iduna who smiled and announced that her pulse was already getting stronger.

Honeymaren gave Elsa a hopeful smile after she finished the first cup. "See? It's going to be alright."

Elsa felt more relieved than she had in weeks since they found out about Honeymaren’s pregnancy but they were far from out of the woods “it’s a start. We will wait a few hours and then get you another glass. Don’t want to overdo it too fast. What do you think, little one?” She gently placed her hand on Honeymaren’s swollen stomach “does that sound like a good idea to you?”

Honeymaren grinned, happy to see Elsa's shift in actually addressing their baby again. "So... What do you think of a name if it's a boy?"

Elsa looked up at her “Umm... I hadn’t really thought about it. All my thoughts have been on you...”

Honeymaren chuckled and nodded, "Well... I was thinking about it. Maybe Ryan if it's a boy? It's a bit plain, but it reminds me of Ryder and my dad."

“Ryan...” Elsa repeated slowly “I suppose that has a nice ring to it. And if it’s a girl?”

"I thought we could combine our mother's names, Iduna and Yara... Idara?"

Elsa grinned “I love it.” She settled onto the couch, pulling Honeymaren against her shoulder, one hand still gently resting on her stomach. It was strange, there was no movement. It was like there was a protective bubble and their baby was growing inside. Iduna had said something about the embryonic sac being impenetrable but she hadn’t been listening that closely.

Honeymaren laid against her, smiling, her eyes closed. "This is perfect."

Elsa chuckled “I’m glad you didn’t try to mix our father’s names. I don’t think I could have handled Bragnarr.”

Honeymaren snorted and snickered, shaking her head. "Definitely not."

Elsa grinned and sat in silence for a while, she felt Honeymaren had fallen asleep against her. She got up after a few hours and prepared another glass of blood.

The next few weeks passed fairly uneventfully. Seth and Ryder had tried to help by bringing squirrels and rabbits to them, but they were so small that it was more the thought that counted. Still, it was appreciated and enough to keep them from completely desiccating. The baby seemed to be responding well to a steady intake of blood and Honeymaren was actually able to eat solid foods again in small portions. Each day she continued to grow larger and larger. Elsa started to worry about what came next. 

Iduna found Leah out on the lawn “can I have a minute of your time?”

Leah looked up, a frown etched into her features. "Sure."

Iduna tilted her head to indicate she wanted to walk and talk “first, I can’t thank you enough for what you’ve done for Honeymaren and by extension this family. But I’m afraid I must ask for one more thing. According to my calculations, she is due to deliver and day now and I cannot help her in the state I’m in. I need to feed to keep my own urges under control when I’m helping her deliver if she is to have any hope of survival.”

Leah walked with her, listening. "So... What do you want from me?"

“Sam’s pack patrols our border, we need to be able to sneak past undetected. Agnarr and Kristoff can come with me to protect me... but we need to go tonight.”

Leah thought for a moment, "You need a distraction."

Iduna nodded “I know it’s a lot to ask. And even if you say no, I understand. We still have to try.”

“You’d be slaughtered, you would really risk your lives for her?”  
“Of course! Maren is a part of our family. We would protect her with our lives if it came to it” Iduna countered immediately.

“Fine.” Leah shook her head. "If it helps Maren's chances, I'll do it. Get ready, I'll give Sam a distraction all right."

Iduna smiled softly “thank you. We will leave at sundown.”

Leah nodded, "I'll get his attention then."

Iduna returned the nod and headed back inside to make final preparations. She had spent much of her time rearranging her office into a makeshift hospital room, having ordered in the necessary medical equipment to monitor Honeymaren’s progress.

Once sundown was nigh, Leah marched out into the woods, "Sam! We need to talk, get your ass out here!"

Sam growled at Leah from the shadows, not shifting his form.

Leah rolled her eyes, "Sam, we want the same thing. Just let me talk to you. I can't hear you in that form."

Sam turned away to shift and put on clothes, returning a few moments later, Jacob joining. “This isn’t your territory anymore” Jacob jeered “how does it feel being a leech’s lap dog?”

Leah growled, "You idiot... You think I'm here because I care about these bloodsuckers? I've earned their trust. I'm in the perfect position to do what must be done, unlike you."

Sam raised a hand to silence Jacob “go on...”

"They think I've been keeping you all at bay for them... All I care about is getting Maren back. You should know me well enough to know that's true. I've never given a shit about the ticks, and I haven't started now."

Sam grinned “clever... very clever. And I suppose when this goes down you want to kill the mate?”

Leah nodded, "And if Maren survives, we take her back to the rez. No harm comes to her. No matter what."

“I can agree to those terms. And if Maren doesn’t make it?”

"Then let me rip off as many heads as I can." She said coolly.

Jacob grinned “only if I don’t get to them first...”

Iduna, Kristoff and Agnarr were speeding through the woods as fast as their legs could carry them. All they needed to do was clear the gorge and they’d be safe. But Iduna could hear heavy footfalls behind them “hurry! We’re almost there!”

Jacob’s smile quickly fell when he heard two long howls from far away. “What? That’s Jared and Paul!” Then he turned back to Leah, shooting daggers with his eyes “you liar! You played us!” He turned on his heel and shot off into the darkness with a low growl, Sam hot on his heels.

Leah smirked as she watched them run off and then turned and ran back to the Arendelle’s house. It was a small victory, but at this point she would take any win she could.

Leah trotted up the steps and let herself in but was surprised to see the living room was empty. She looked around for a moment and then she heard Honeymaren's scream from upstairs "Get him out NOW!!" She dashed up and stood frozen in the doorway, mind processing the chaotic scene in front of her. She could see Elsa and Anna standing over Honeymaren on the exam table, both covered in blood. She heard Anna yelling "Scalpels won't penetrate the skin!" and then she saw Elsa lower her head to Honeymaren's stomach, eliciting a terrible scream from Honeymaren. Then silence. And then a soft mewling.

"It's Idara..." Elsa panted, offering a small squirming bundle to Honeymaren to hold for a moment. 

"Elsa, we're losing her!" Anna gasped, "Give her to me, I'll take her to Raps."

Anna's statement was enough to pull Leah from her state and she dashed to Honeymaren's side as Anna disappeared in a blur. She started doing CPR, trying to keep Honeymaren's heart beating.

"Move!" Elsa commanded, barely waiting for Leah to move her hands before plunging a thick syringe deep into Honeymaren's chest, directly into her heart.

"What the hell is that?" Leah snapped, fighting a growl.

"It's my venom." Elsa responded, emptying the syringe's contents completely before removing the needle and stepping back.

"Nothing's happening..." Leah observed.

"It’s supposed to be working!" Elsa desperately started doing chest compressions again, trying to move the venom through her "No, no, no, no, no... stay with me... come on Honey… please, Honey, please..." she pleaded. She moved away and started biting Honeymaren ankles and wrists, all along her major arteries, trying to get as much venom in her as possible.

Leah watched in silence, her heart clenching tight in her chest at the sight of Honeymaren’s unmoving body "I won't kill you... you got exactly what you deserved..." she turned and left Elsa to let the weight of the situation sink in.

Anna was coming down the hallway when she had her vision "Elsa! Cassandra! Sam's pack... The wolves are coming for her! Rapunzel, stay and protect the baby..."

Elsa kissed Honeymaren’s forehead one more time before going out with her sister and Cassandra to hold off the wolves. She had lost Honeymaren, she wouldn’t let them harm her daughter. 

Leah stood there, frozen, staring at Honeymaren’s still body, unable to process what had happened so quickly.

Outside, Elsa, Cassandra and Anna were facing off against 6 wolves. 

"We're outnumbered... by a lot." Cassandra observed. 

"I won't let them touch her." Elsa growled, running forward as Sam lunged at her.

Leah heard the Arendelles outside. She heard the pack fighting with them and her lip curled in a growl. Despite everything that she felt, she had chosen her side and she would honor that. She had seen that the Arendelles had done everything in their power to keep Honeymaren safe and that in the end, it had been Honeymaren’s choice. Now, the least she could do was honor her best friend’s legacy and protect her baby.

Leah rushed out the door of the makeshift hospital room, ready to fight but stopped in her tracks when she saw _her._ Gravity seemed to lose its grip, everything felt upside down, or more like it had been upside down until today. Until this moment. Now, it all made sense. It was as if everything in her mind went blank and all she could see was her. Her body seemed to move on its own accord and when her eyes came back into focus, she saw a hectic scene outside. Anna was in a tree punching downward at Jacob, Elsa and Ryder were squaring off against Sam and Paul, Seth was holding off Embry and Quil, and a dark haired woman fighting against Jared. Despite feeling like she was rooted to the ground, she sprang into action. She saw the woman get knocked to the ground, her arms outstretched trying holding back Jared’s bites. She quickly shifted and lunged forward, snarling and headbutting him off her as hard as she could, standing protectively over her, placing herself between Sam’s pack and the Arendelles.

Cassandra blinked, expecting Jared to deliver a fatal blow but instead found herself looking up at the soft underbelly of a large silver wolf “What the fuck?” she yelled and scooted away quickly. She did _not_ need to see that.

Sam growled loudly, his lips curled in a snarl, but he had seen what happened. Even though they were in different packs, he could _feel_ it. There was nothing they could do to the Arendelles now. He slowly backed away, never turning his back until they were deep in the treeline.

Elsa stood there, panting hard from effort and exhaustion. Fighting was hard enough, but to be as hungry as she was, it was all she could do not to topple over. "Um, what the hell just happened?" she managed. "Why did they stop?"

Ryder shifted and came up to them "Leah imprinted... who ever a wolf imprints on can't be harmed, and by extension their family. The pain it would cause the wolf to lose their mate is unthinkable. It's our most absolute law."

Anna looked to Ryder, then to Leah. She watched as Sam and his pack retreated. "But... who?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were concerned about the imprinting, please don't throw in the towel just yet and give us one more chapter to clear that up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get the popcorn, y'all!

Elsa kept a constant vigil over Honeymaren, the others brought her back a few deer for her to finally slake her thirst. She could sense the weak heartbeat and the signs of the transformation happening, but Honeymaren was so still that there were times she couldn't tell if she was alive or actually dead. She remembered the pain of her own transformation, writhing on the ground for days, literally trying to claw her own skin off. 

By the third day, Honeymaren’s body had filled back out and her broken bones mended. Her skin had become impossibly smooth and pale, a hint of her naturally tan skin tone still visible. There were no signs of the injuries or trauma of birth, though she still bore the faint scars where Elsa had bitten her in an attempt to get more venom into her body. Her hair was full and luscious, flowing around her in gentle dark waves. Elsa bathed her and Anna helped brush out her hair and get her into a new outfit that wasn't covered in her blood. 

And then the house fell into a deafening silence as her heart beat one last time. 

The first thing Honeymaren was aware of once the pain was gone was sound. She heard everything around her, the soft whisper of fabric as someone in the room moved, the distant cry of birds outside closed windows, the soft sounds of familiar voices downstairs. Then, smell took over. She smelled a light perfume in the air, though it was as clear as if it had been sprayed right in her face, like pine and wintergreen, sharp and fresh and soothing. She smelled new fabric, the traces of several other scents she couldn't quite place, but they were all there, overwhelming. She sat up with a start, her eyes wide open. She saw  _ everything _ . Dust motes in the air, the faint impression of wings on the window where a butterfly had struck it some time ago. Elsa.  _ Elsa. _ She grinned and moved across the room to her and she was there the second she meant to start moving. Her body reacted to her so quickly, it was astonishing, and so easy. She reached out to touch the fabric of Elsa's blazer, then the soft cashmere sweater below it. Even just touching fabric felt new, electric. She looked up at Elsa and grinned, "You did it. We did it! I knew we could." Her memories caught up with her and she quickly looked around, "Where is she?"

Elsa grinned broadly when she saw Honeymaren stirring, cautiously holding a hand out to her at first. As much as she wanted to run over to her, she had to make sure that Honeymaren was in control and would let her come to her when she was ready. She quickly wrapped her arms around Honeymaren when she was instantly in her grasp.  _ Damn, she's fast! _ She held her close, quiet sobs escaped her chest, completely overwhelmed and at a loss of words.  _ Honeymaren had made it through, against all the odds. _

Honeymaren held her close, but she had to know. "Elsa... what happened to our baby?" Worry struck her deep, she was scared that those sobs were of loss, not joy.

Elsa nuzzled her hair, drinking in her scent, loving the music that was Honeymaren’s voice, the way she felt in her arms. It was perfect. "She's fine... she's with Rapunzel." she murmured then groaned when she felt Honeymaren hug her tightly "Honey... you're a lot stronger than me right now... it's your turn not to break me, okay?"

Honeymaren laughed, overwhelmed with joy. "Sorry..." She loosened her grip. "Idara... we have our own little Idara." She beamed, "I want to see her!"

Elsa grinned "She's incredible... and you will, but first, we need to get your thirst under control. You're motivated by instincts right now and we can't risk having you around her just yet. She is part human, after all."

Honeymaren nodded slowly. She didn't like it, but it made sense. And now that Elsa mentioned it, her throat  _ burned _ . "Mmm... Let's hunt. I want to take down a grizzly!"

"Alright, Feisty Pants… Never one to start with the easy stuff, huh?" Elsa grinned "Come on, let's go." she turned and gestured to the door "After you, my love."

Honeymaren grinned and rushed through the door and flung herself off of the balcony, amazed at how slowly everything around her seemed to move. She hit the ground gracefully and took off at top speed, excited to see just how fast she could go now.

Elsa took off after her, letting her lead for a while. While she wanted to let Honeymaren have her fun, they also had a task and she needed her to focus, so she surged ahead, leaping over boulders and up the mountain, leading the way to their lake. Once there she turned around and held her arms out to stop her. "Close your eyes, use your other senses... What do you smell? What do you hear?"

Honeymaren came to a stop and closed her eyes as instructed. She took a deep breath, though it felt strange. She didn't need to breathe. She smelled trees, all different kinds, and moss, and birds and their nests, and then she caught the scent of something  _ delicious _ . She could hear its heartbeat, practically taste the blood running through its veins already. She darted off in the direction of the hot-blooded creature, and as she grew closer, she could tell it was big and feline. Mountain lion probably. And some kind of prey, a deer, likely. She'd have them both, she decided.

Elsa could tell that Honeymaren had picked up the scent and let go, chasing after her.

Honeymaren slowed as she closed in on the lion and its prey, but as soon as she came to a stop, another scent grabbed her attention. She narrowed her eyes and grinned, it smelled  _ amazing _ . Without hesitation, she jetted off toward the more appetizing scent, rushing through trees and over boulders with ease.

Elsa froze when she smelled the human and she saw Honeymaren take off in its direction  _ Shit! _ she sprinted after her, but she had quite a head start. She was able to get about 15 yards from Honeymaren and knew she wasn't going to be able to get to her in time to stop her, so she reached out and formed a giant, hollow ball of ice around her, much like a hamster ball, enough to slow her down but also not hurt her with her ice.

Suddenly, in front of Honeymaren there was nothing but solid ice. With the momentum she had built up, she went tumbling and rolling with reckless abandon. The ice had formed around her, everywhere except for where she'd been standing. As soon as she stopped rolling around, she broke it apart starting at the hole where her feet had been and crushed it with her bare hands. It felt good. She looked up, trying to get the scent again.

Elsa rushed to Honeymaren's side when she emerged from the ice orb, taking her quickly by the shoulders "Honey, look at me... you don't want to do this. Fight the urge... just this once... I don't want to stop you from being what you are and what you need to be... and we can talk about your options later, when your mind is clear. I just don't think you want this blood on your hands before you realize what you’re doing..."

Honeymaren looked at Elsa, her wild eyes trying to make sense of everything. She came back to herself slowly, grounded by Elsa's touch. Her voice. "It's... human." She realized suddenly. "I didn't even realize that's what I was smelling, I just... I want it. How did you resist all these years?" She swallowed, deciding that not breathing was the best course of action right now.

"It gets easier with time, love... But I also know what happens when you try to repress the urges, and we can talk through that when the time comes, okay? Right now you're acting completely on instinct, no one would hold it against you if you had a slip up... I can help you get through this." Elsa hugged her close again for a few minutes, just enjoying that their bodies were the same temperature, before loosening her grasp. "You feel like you can head out again?"

Honeymaren held her close. Elsa didn't feel cold anymore, she realized. She felt perfect. Not warm, but not cold. Just right. She nodded, not wanting to breathe again just yet since they were still close to the human scent. She pulled away, but kept Elsa's hand in hers as she began to run in the opposite direction.

Elsa ran along with her "Try just hunting using your hearing, it's just as effective. It will also help with the urges... I believe your feline friend is just around the corner." She let go and watched Honeymaren closely.

Honeymaren nodded and focused on her ears, listening in to the sounds of the forest. She heard a growl and a hiss and took a sharp turn towards it. She saw the big cat feasting on a fresh deer and grinned, finally letting herself take a breath. As soon as she smelled the fresh blood, she launched herself at the mountain lion, wrestling it off its kill easily. It put up a fight, but it only took seconds to sink her teeth into its neck and start drinking up its fresh, hot blood, straight from the veins.

Elsa was completely amazed by Honeymaren, following her through the forest as she hunted, taking a couple deer for herself along the way, but mostly she just enjoyed watching Honeymaren learning about herself. Everything was new and exciting to her. After a few hours she turned to her wife "How are you feeling? More in control now?"

Honeymaren nodded, grinning ear to ear. "Yeah... man, this is amazing! I'm sad we didn't find a grizzly, but we have all the time in the world to wrestle bears... I want to see Idara."

"Yes, we have forever..." Elsa nodded, then smiled broadly "She's amazing... I can't even begin to describe!" She took Honeymaren's hand and headed for home.

Leah was standing out on the lawn when Elsa and Honeymaren returned. "Hey, Mare..."

Honeymaren lifted a brow, "You... stuck around. I'm kinda surprised. I mean, not upset, but... why?"

"Yeah, well, what can I say... this family is growing on me..." Leah shrugged "Come on, take a whiff... see how you do with a human up close and personal."

"I mean, you're not exactly 'human'." Honeymaren snorted.  
“Whatever, I’m close enough…” Leah shot back.

Honeymaren stepped forward and took a deep breath. She twisted her nose and shook her head, "Well, I can see what everyone’s been talking about… Leah, you really do stink..."

Leah snorted "Yeah, they say I smell like a wet dog... You look good Mare, more like yourself than I would have guessed… except the creepy red eye thing. But you guys look really good together." she smiled and turned, hurrying back into the house.

Honeymaren furrowed her brow, confused by Leah’s behavior, but overall was beaming, "Thanks, Leah. I'm really glad you came around... Kinda surprised, but yeah."

Elsa chuckled "So... Do you want to meet our daughter?" She took Honeymaren by the waist and led her into the house where the others were waiting.

"Abso-fucking-lutely, yes!" Honeymaren nodded rapidly.

Anna squealed excitedly when she saw Honeymaren "You look amazing, Maren!"

"Welcome to the family, officially." Agnarr smiled as they passed.

Honeymaren grinned and hugged them each as she passed them, growing more and more excited to meet her daughter. "Thank you. I'm so excited, it just... it feels perfect. All of us. And Idara. Where is she?"

Rapunzel turned around, the infant positioned comfortably in her arms "Someone's been waiting to meet you..."

Honeymaren grinned, her eyes feeling like she might cry, but no wetness came. She reached for Idara, surprised by how large she was, gently cradling her in her arms. "Wow... she's big. How is she so big? How long was I out of it?"

"Just three days... but her growth rate is unprecedented." Elsa stood behind Honeymaren, holding her by the waist as she looked down at Idara over her shoulder. She never thought she could have this, her own family. She wanted to stay like this forever.

Cassandra came down the stairs holding a pine-scented air freshener in her hand "Oh, good to see you, Honeymaren. You're looking quite well."

Honeymaren looked up at Cassandra as she held little Idara, "Thanks. What's with the air freshener?" She lifted a brow.

"It helps with the wet dog smell, that apparently we're going to have to get used to now..." Cassandra responded with a shrug, then noticed the wide eyes staring at her "What? She doesn't know?"

“Know what?” Honeymaren blinked, then looked over at Leah, who lingered in the corner. "What's this about?"

Leah shuffled awkwardly "Uh... yeah... so..."

Elsa moved around to face Honeymaren, sensing her tensing up "Hey, Honey... why don't you let me hold Idara for a bit." she took the baby in her arms and stepped away from Honeymaren.

Honeymaren turned to face Leah "You. Talk. Now."

"Look, Mare... it's a wolf thing... and you know I have no control over it..." Leah stammered.

Elsa chuckled "Oh this is gonna be good. I almost wish I could eat popcorn and watch this show go down…” 

Honeymaren stepped closer to Leah, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" She clenched her fists, glancing at Idara over her shoulder.  _ Over my dead body. Well, undead. _

"Wait... no! It's not what you think!" Leah held up her hands.

Honeymaren charged at her, "Not my daughter, you bitch!"

"No, Mare… it’s not...” Leah barely had time to put up her hands before she felt herself being knocked backwards and into the wall “Stop! It's not like that! I did imprint... but not on her!" she coughed, holding her ribs.

Rapunzel hurried over to Leah's side, "Are you okay?"

Leah looked up at her with a slight grimace that she tried to cover with a smile "It's okay... I'm fine."

Honeymaren pulled herself back, looking between the two of them with a few blinks as she took it in. "Wait... you and Raps? You two are...?"

“Nope, guess again…” Cassandra groaned and rolled her eyes at them, leaning casually against the wall. "Eugh, look, I know you can't control it or whatever, but don't look at me like that!"

Honeymaren took a deep breath and a step back. "Wow. I... you imprinted. On  _ Cassandra? _ Actually, it kind of makes sense. I think she’s the only one who  _ could _ really handle you." 

“Eugh…” Cassandra rolled her eyes but shot a quick look over to Leah. “Seriously. Your lovesick puppy eyes are going to make me ralph.”

Honeymaren chuckled a little, "Sorry I jumped to conclusions, Leah. Did I hurt you?"

"It'll take a lot more than that to hurt me... I'm a tough, stubborn son of a bitch and you know that." Leah chuckled. 

Elsa cleared her throat and turned her attention back to Honeymaren “Now that that's been settled, we have another surprise for you." She handed Idara over to Iduna "Would you like to see it?"

Honeymaren grinned, "Another?"

Elsa smiled "Yes, but Idara needs to stay here, Iduna is still doing regular check ups to monitor her growth and health. We can come back soon for her though, I promise."

Honeymaren nodded, "And her growth... is that a problem? What do you think?" She looked at Iduna, worried.

Iduna sighed "I honestly do not know. We've never heard of a half-human, half-vampire child. This is all completely unknown territory. But just as your pregnancy was expedited, it seems that her growth is as well. It's imperative that I document everything."

Honeymaren nodded, "Okay. I guess... I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Elsa held her close "It will be fine, I'm sure it will... but unfortunately it seems that she inherited your mental defenses, Anna can't see visions from her."

Honeymaren looked at her little one, "Well... that makes this more difficult, but that doesn't mean the worst possible outcome is true. Maybe she just matures quickly and then... she's like us?" She had to hope.

Anna nodded "Perhaps, and we will do all the research we can to find out for sure. It will be fine, I'm sure it will." she smiled reassuringly.

Honeymaren smiled softly, "Alright. Well... someone mentioned a surprise?"

Elsa grinned "Yes, that would be me... come, I'll take you to it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see that coming?
> 
> Thank you to everyone for leaving comments and guesses for what comes next in the story! It's very enjoyable to read the comments and encouraging to know y'all are enjoying the story :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it happens to be Valentine's Day... here's our gift to you. A full chapter of pretty much nothing but gratuitous smut.   
> I wish I could claim that I timed this out but I'm not that smooth...
> 
> Yeah, so if you're not thirsty, skip the chapter. Otherwise, buckle up for one wild ride. Many wild rides at that.

Elsa took Honeymaren by the hand and led her out into the evening light, up a little path. A little cottage came into view, it had been built quickly, thanks to the 24/7 working abilities of her family. "A wedding present from the family to us." she held out a brass key with a smile.

Honeymaren followed Elsa out into the woods, her eyes lit up as she saw a little cottage. "Oh... it's beautiful! It's perfect. I love it!"

"I'm glad... Anna thought it prudent that we have a little, uh... privacy." Elsa chuckled. Anna's words had been less polite.

“Privacy? For what?” Honeymaren thought for a moment, then grinned broadly. "Oh. We get to  _ fuck! _ "

Elsa laughed out loud "Yes, that's one way of putting it."

Honeymaren grinned and leapt into Elsa's arms, straddling her waist with her legs. "I love you so much..." She quickly started kissing her hard, throwing restraint out the metaphorical window.

"I love you..." Elsa sighed and kissed her back with equal excitement. Her hand groped behind her, trying to find the doorknob, quickly opening the door and stumbling backwards, her hands holding tight to Honeymaren's waist. She went straight for their room, setting Honeymaren down on the bed before leaning over her, kissing her passionately, her hands eagerly massaging her chest, her hips grinding down against her core. Finally, there was no risk of hurting her and she didn't have to exhibit any restraint. "Fuck... Honey..." she groaned, pressing her cock against Honeymaren's inner thigh.

Honeymaren grinned against her from below, reaching up to grope Elsa with hungry hands as she bit at her lips, one hand found its way into her hair and she gripped it, giving her a firm tug. "Fuck yes..."

Elsa threw her head back with an excited sigh. She sat up and pulled her jacket and sweater off, tossing them somewhere before leaning back in to continue kissing her.

Honeymaren ripped her own shirt off, not even realizing how easily she tore through the fabric. "Whoops." She snickered against her.

Elsa chuckled, pulling their bodies together, loving the way their skin felt together. It was even more amazing than when Honeymaren was human. She kissed along her jaw and neck, nipping gently at her skin as she kissed down her chest and across her stomach. When she reached the top of her jeans, she deftly unbuttoned them and pulled them off in one quick movement to reveal Honeymaren's warm core. "You know, this has been driving me crazy... I've wanted to do this to you for so long." She pulled Honeymaren's legs over her shoulders and leaned forward, licking a long stripe up the length of her sex. The taste was indescribable. She licked again, greedily taking in the taste and smells. It was better than anything she had imagined.

Honeymaren gasped and moaned as she felt Elsa's tongue between her folds. She threw her head back against the pillow, gripping the sheets in one hand. "Fuck yes..."

Elsa hungrily lapped at Honeymaren’s wetness. Once satisfied, she started to swirl her tongue around Honeymaren's clit, reveling in the sounds she was making. She wanted to hear more. She  _ needed _ to hear more. She didn’t want to get her off too quickly, so she changed things up and pressed her tongue inside with a soft groan, her hands massaging whatever part of Honeymaren's torso that she could reach.

Honeymaren squeezed her head between her thighs, her hand stretching out to cover Elsa's and holding onto her tightly. "Elsa, that's- oh..."

Elsa eagerly kept at it, gently pressing her tongue into Honeymaren as far as it would go, then reaching down with one thumb to stimulate her clit at the same time.

Honeymaren moaned and rocked against her, bucking against her tongue and her hand with heavy breaths.

Elsa kept up her motions until she felt Honeymaren's body start to shake, her legs squeezing her head in a vice-like grip.

Honeymaren rocked and she cried out as she reached her climax, throwing her arms over her head and shattering part of the headboard in the process.

Elsa grinned up at her, wiping her mouth "You taste so amazing... and the best part of being like this? We don't get tired..." she stood up and fumbled with her own jeans, pulling them down and kicking them off. She groaned with relief when she felt her cock freed from its denim prison.

Honeymaren grinned down at her, she didn't feel even the slightest bit of fatigue. "Oh yes..."

Elsa chuckled and leaned forward, grinding her cock against her, moaning softly at the pressure. She could feel she was already throbbing with want and anticipation. "Now it's my turn to, what did you call it? Top?"

Honeymaren laughed, "Yes, yes it is my love. Come on then... show me what you've got." She grinned wickedly.

“It would be my absolute pleasure.” Elsa growled in the back of her throat and kissed her neck roughly as she pressed herself down on top of Honeymaren. She teased her a little, grinding down on her, letting her cock push against her warmth before finally easing herself in. She started slow at first, waiting a moment for Honeymaren's inner walls to become accustomed to her girth "Fuck..." she groaned softly and leaned up, bucking her hips as she thrust into her "God you feel so good."

Honeymaren groaned as she felt Elsa fill her, ecstasy rolling through her in waves. "Ditto... holy wow."

After a few minutes of being gentle, Elsa pulled Honeymaren's left leg up and rested it on her shoulder as she leaned forward as she set up a feverish pace of fucking, eagerly driving herself deep and hard into Honeymaren, not worrying about holding back, finally fully giving into her lust and desire. The roaring fire inside her begging to be stoked. She leaned down and placed her hands under Honeymaren's arms, lifting her up, her hands settled under her ass as she picked her up off the bed and moved across the room, pressing her back against the wall, rutting herself in and letting gravity help out.

"Fuck!" Honeymaren gasped, throwing her arms around Elsa's shoulders. She threaded fingers in her hair and gripped hard, rocking back against her. This was better than anything she could've imagined. She felt everything ten times more than she had as a human, she was aware of every little touch, every rough thrust, it was amazing.

Elsa felt her cock throbbing, begging for release. She buried herself in deep with one last thrust as her body shook and convulsed as she came hard, bodies pressed together against the wall. She rocked her hips a few more times, her face tucked into the crook of Honeymaren's neck "damn that was good." She sighed and pulled herself out with a low groan.

Honeymaren gripped her tight, moaning as she felt her release. "Fuck... And we don't have to stop. We can just keep going, for days and days, huh?" She grinned.

"Days and days..." Elsa smirked, setting her down. "Anna and Kristoff were so bad we couldn't stand to be within 5 miles of them for the first couple decades..." she sat down on the bed, drinking in the view of Honeymaren's naked form. Everything about her was perfect. She shivered happily, already feeling herself getting turned on again by just the thought of what else they could do.

Honeymaren laughed, feeling more free and more  _ herself _ than she ever had. "As much as I'd love to challenge that record, I don't want to isolate ourselves forever..."

"Yes, unlike them, we have a daughter." Elsa smiled "But we still have all night... unless you're getting tired on me already." She quirked an eyebrow.

"I can go all freakin' night." She grinned back. "Lay your ass down and let me ride you."

Elsa purred and happily obliged, she liked the way Honeymaren bossed her around "I like when you tell me how you want it."

Honeymaren climbed onto the bed next to her, stroking her member back to fully erect before straddling her hips and sinking down on her cock with a moan. "I'm glad you like that... I'm happy to keep it up."

Elsa smiled up at her, grabbing her by the hips as she bucked up into her. "This is so much better now that I can finally touch you."

Honeymaren grinned and nodded above her, bobbing over her harder and faster as she went. "Fuck yes..."

Elsa reached up with one hand, massaging her breasts as they bounced with their movements, rubbing her nipples every so often. She leaned up, wanting to feel Honeymaren’s moans in her mouth "Kiss me. Now" She growled.  _ Two could play that game. _

They tried a dozen different positions through the course of the night for a total of seventeen orgasms. Finally, as the sun rose, she stretched out across Elsa with a satisfied smile. "Mmm... should we clean up and head back?"

Elsa nodded, her fingers dancing across Honeymaren's back as they lay on the bed. Or what was left of the bed. "mmm, that sounds like a good idea... and Anna and Rapunzel have already offered to play aunt-duty any time you and I need to, umm… blow off some steam." She sat up and made her way to the shower, turning on the water and getting the temperature adjusted. She brushed out the tangled mane that was her hair and stepped into the warm water with a groan. "You coming, slow poke?" she called out to Honeymaren.

Honeymaren was in the bathroom in a flash, but she stepped into the spray slowly. "Mmm... That warmth is nice. It's funny, I thought I'd feel cold." 

"Just because the cold doesn't bother us doesn't mean we can't appreciate a little warmth every now and then." Elsa murmured, looping her arms around Honeymaren's waist, drinking in her scent. "I never thought I could have this..."

Honeymaren snuggled up to her with a smile, closing her eyes. "I knew we would."

"I never doubted your determination." Elsa murmured, enjoying the moment until she realized that someone was wanting attention again. She opened her eyes and looked down, giggling slightly "Seriously, the things you do to me."

Honeymaren pressed herself against Elsa with a sly smile and rubbed herself over the hardening length between them. "Good."

Elsa growled softly, grabbing Honeymaren by the back of her thighs and hoisting her up so she sat on her hips, legs looped around her waist, her back pinned against the shower wall. "We have time." she smirked.

Honeymaren grinned and drug her fingers down her back hard, leaning forward to nip at her lips.

Elsa gasped, surprised to realize that she enjoyed the slight pain. Her cock was now at full attention and ready for action. She caught Honeymaren's lips in a bruising kiss as she easily slid herself inside her warm walls, Honeymaren was wet in more ways than one.

Honeymaren moaned as she felt Elsa fill her, the warm spray sending little rivers of water trickling down them both all the while. She kissed her back just as hard, passionate.

Elsa set a quick pace, thrusting into Honeymaren without worry of hurting her, glad to finally not have to hold back. She angled her cock slightly, searching for that spot that she knew would send Honeymaren into a fit of pleasure. When she heard Honeymaren's sighs turn into uncontrolled moans, she knew she had found the mark and set to repeatedly hitting that spot, trying to bring her over the edge.

Grasping Elsa tight, Honeymaren held on for the ride. She squeezed her legs around Elsa's hips, drawing her into her in desperate need until she finally cried out with a sharp cry, digging her fingers into her shoulders.

Elsa practically howled with delight as she reached her own climax just moments after Honeymaren. She emptied herself deep inside, not worried about another pregnancy. If Anna and Kristoff hadn't managed to make a baby by now with the amount of fucking they did, there was no way they could either. "Damn, I will never get tired of that." She chuckled and set her down, grabbing the body wash and lathering up a loofa.

Honeymaren moaned as the bliss faded into a pleasant afterglow. She grinned and got her feet under her again. "Me either."

Elsa smiled and started to rub the loofa over Honeymaren, finally getting to the purpose of the shower. 

Once they were clean again, she showed Honeymaren around the house, the giant walk in closets, fully stocked by Anna of course, and Idara's room, which was stuffed with little plush animals and children's books, and a dresser full of adorably fashionable baby clothes.


	10. Chapter 10

Anna smiled as a vision passed through her mind, "Kristoff, love... They're on their way back. I win! New York fashion week, here we come!"

Kristoff groaned “seriously?! I’d have thought they’d be gone at least 2 days! Did they break anything at least? I need some redemption!”

Anna laughed, "Alright, yes... They broke the bed."

“Yes!” Kristoff pumped his fist “that snowmobile has my name on it!” He grinned and leaned over to kiss his wife “you’d think by now I would have learned not to bet against someone who can literally see the future...”

Anna smiled and kissed him back, "I'm counting on the fact that you'll never learn that, love."

“What can I say? I’ve got a thick skull.” Kristoff grinned and pulled her onto his lap, showering her with little kisses and sweet nothings as Elsa and Honeymaren came up the stairs. 

“Ugh, seriously you two? You’d think you were the newlyweds!” Elsa rolled her eyes.

“So... you guys going bed shopping later?” Kristoff winked 

“Anna!” Elsa sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Honeymaren snickered, unashamed. "I'm wondering if the frame is even necessary... I doubt a second one would last any longer."

Anna smirked and offered her a high five “really glad you’re finally part of the family! Not that you weren’t before, but ya know.”

Honeymaren chuckled, high fiving her back. "I know what you mean..."

Kristoff shook his head "Still can't believe you managed to stop doing the deed so soon."

"Well, we have parental obligations and can't spend all our time just fucking, unlike some." Elsa punched him in the shoulder.

Kristoff dramatically rubbed the spot "So, how did your first hunt go, Maren?"

Honeymaren chuckled, a little sheepish. "I almost killed a hiker... but Elsa kept me from doing it."

"Imagine... giant ice hamster ball..." Elsa chuckled "But you managed to get yourself under control! Even mature vampires have a hard time ignoring human blood mid-hunt."

Honeymaren would have blushed if she could, "I'm glad you slowed me down enough to snap me out of it."

Elsa laughed softly "I just... I didn't want you to do something when you weren't completely in control. But now that you're under control... you can decide how you want to, uh, feed. If you want to be a vegetarian or if you want to experience what it's like to be a vampire... I'll help you through it either way. Okay? Just, let me know what you want so I can support you."

Kristoff looked between them "Seriously!? How do you have so much control? Are you sure you're even a newborn? You're so... tame." he poked Honeymaren in the arm.

"Thanks, love. I'll stick with vegetarian." She assured Elsa. Honeymaren snorted at Kristoff. "Tame? Really?"

Kristoff flexed a little "Yeah... I said it, what are you gonna do about it?"

Elsa looked between him and Honeymaren "Uh, are you sure you want to provoke her, Kris? She's the strongest one in the house."

Kristoff scoffed "Please. I could run laps around you, Maren. I'll even let you pick the challenge..."

Honeymaren smirked and crossed her arms, "Alright then... arm wrestle. Let's go."

"Challenge accepted." Kristoff grinned "It's on!"

Elsa winked over at her sister "Control of Isle Arendelle for the next 10 years?"

Anna smirked at Elsa, "You're on. Even though I already know the outcome. Ten years isn't that long to go without..." She whispered the last bit so only Elsa could hear.

"Oh come on, that's hardly fair!" Elsa complained with a grin.

Anna chuckled, "Why are you complaining, you're going to win!" She linked arms with her as they followed Honeymaren and Kristoff outside just in time to see Kristoff moving a huge boulder into a clearing, slamming it onto the ground.

"Yeah... but it totally kills the suspense! But I'm looking forward to watching my wife kick your husband's ass..." Elsa smiled and walked out with her sister.

"Alright, little sister, let's see what you got!" Kristoff smirked and put his arm out in position.

Honeymaren grinned fiercely and got into position, clasping his hand tight. "Somebody count us off!"

Anna smiled. "One... two... three!"

Kristoff grinned and tried to wrestle Honeymaren but felt himself getting overpowered and before he knew it, his arm was flat on the stone, pinned by Honeymaren. "Wow... best of 3?"

Honeymaren grinned, "You sure you want to be that thoroughly beaten?"

"I have to try!" Kristoff smirked.

Anna came over and put her hand gently on his shoulder "Honeymaren is right... you don't have to prove yourself to anyone here, love."

Honeymaren chuckled, "Well, if he really wants another round... I'm not about to say no."

"Deal... but... what if we step it up a few notches." Kristoff tossed the rock to the side and pushed his sleeves up and started circling around. "Come on, Maren..."

Honeymaren grinned and crouched into a ready position, "Oh, I'm so ready..." She squared off, circling opposite of him.

Kristoff smirked and met her in the middle of their makeshift wrestling ring.

Honeymaren grinned and dug her feet in, charging at him in a flash.

Kristoff smiled and grappled Honeymaren, trying to get her off balance. He wasn't withholding any of his strength, if anything, he knew he had to be cautious because Honeymaren could actually do some serious damage.

Honeymaren grappled him right back, but still managed to take a hit from him in the process. It didn't really hurt, maybe a bruise at most in human terms. She laughed and spun out of his grasp, then shot a hit at his chest, not intending to hit him any harder than he'd hit her.

"Oooft! Damn you pack a punch!" Kristoff rubbed his chest from where Honeymaren caught him, tumbling back on the dirt.

Honeymaren grinned, "What, can't take on a little newborn strength? I thought I was going easy on you."

"I mean... I fought those other newborns but they didn't hit as hard as you." Kristoff chuckled and got back to his feet.

Honeymaren smirked, "Thanks. Wanna keep going or am I too much for you?"

Kristoff held up his hands "I know when I've met my match. I think I'll save a little face."

She chuckled and straightened up, "Fair enough. Rematch another time?"

"You're on!" Kristoff grinned, noting Elsa and Anna high fiving from the sidelines.

Honeymaren grinned and for good measure, started bashing chunks off of the boulder with her bare fists.

Elsa smirked as she watched Honeymaren letting loose. It was adorable and yet somehow arousing to see her displaying such strength and power. But more than anything she felt proud of Honeymaren. She was exhibiting an extraordinary amount of control over her new power.  _ Powers. _ She wondered what Honeymaren’s actual power was. So far it hadn’t seemed to manifest. Hers was almost instantly clear, but Anna’s had been subtle. “You’re so amazing, love.” She grinned and as she watched her render the giant boulder to small rocks.

Honeymaren laughed, "I think I got a little carried away... The rock didn't deserve it, honestly." She dusted herself off and wrapped her arms around Elsa.

“Nonsense, you’re doing wonderfully.” Elsa smiled and snuggled her “so... out of curiosity. Aside from you know, the changes that come with being reborn as a vampire, do you feel any other changes? Unexplained power or urges?”

Honeymaren blinked, "I mean, other than wanting sex all the time? Not really. Maybe I'm more feisty?"

"I would have so many problems if your vampire powers were being exceptionally horny." Elsa laughed "Well, it's something for you to keep in mind. For me, when my ice manifested, it was pretty much instant. I started off small, just making little uncontrolled flurries..."

“Wanting sex doesn’t go away...” Anna snickered, then nodded "It took a little time for my powers to really come into their own. Most of the early visions I just thought were daydreams, they were so weak and disjointed that I didn't realize what they were."

Honeymaren nodded slowly, "Does everyone get powers?"

"They might not necessarily manifest as powers... Iduna's theory is that your key personality or even physical traits are heightened. Kristoff is exceptionally strong, for example. Which also makes you beating his ass so much sweeter to watch." Elsa shrugged "It's something we can keep an eye on though."

Honeymaren chuckled, "Gotcha. I'll keep my mind on it, see if I notice anything."

Kristoff joined Anna, still rubbing his chest tenderly “yeah, but even with my super strength, you seemed to like, I dunno, if I landed a hit, it just made you stronger or something. Like charging a battery.”

Honeymaren thought for a moment, "Huh... Come to think of it, I did feel stronger after you hit me. Should we put that to the test?"

Kristoff blinked “you want me to hit you?”

"Yeah!" She nodded, "Then I should probably hit something that's not you, just in case you're right."

Kristoff looked at Anna and Elsa, shrugged, then punched her in the shoulder. Hard but not too hard.

Honeymaren snorted, "Come on, you can do better than that!" She puffed out her chest and held out her arms.

Kristoff snorted “this is one of the weirdest things I’ve done this decade.” He pulled back and hit her squarely in the chest, pushing her back several feet.

Elsa flinched, she did not like what was happening but somehow it sort of made sense.

Honeymaren took the hit with a grunt, but she did feel something inside her, an energy desperate to be released. She gritted her teeth and made a fist, then pounded it into the ground. She expected a hole, maybe a small crater at best, but the second she connected with the ground a shockwave blew out from around her and a three foot long fissure formed where she'd struck the ground. "Whoa."

Elsa instinctively shot ice pillars up from the ground to steady herself from toppling over. The same couldn’t be said for Anna and Kristoff, who staggered back quite a bit. She stared at Honeymaren “Holy. Shit. Are you okay?!” She hurried over to Honeymaren.

Honeymaren chuckled as she straightened, "Sorry, I didn't think... Wow. That's definitely new."

Elsa chuckled “well, it kind of makes sense actually. The harder someone pushed you to do something, the harder you pushed back.”

Honeymaren snorted a bit, "Yeah, you're right about that... Is everyone okay?" She glanced at Anna and Kristoff, "I'll be more careful with that in the future..."

“Yeah. We’re good.” Anna was still in a mild state of shock and surprise. “It also makes sense as to why I can’t see your future. You didn’t want me in your mind. Same with Aro.”

“It doesn’t explain Jane though,” Elsa mused “unless...” she sighed “maybe now that you’ve turned, you’re immune to all powers somehow? The hamster ball... there was an open space where you had stood, even though I made it solid.”

Honeymaren thought for a moment, "I never felt the ice form, it must have avoided my feet... Am I just so stubborn that I repel everything?"

“Maybe?” Elsa held out her palm, nodding for Honeymaren to touch it “I’m going to try to make ice in my hand. Just a small amount, not enough to hurt you.”

Honeymaren pressed her palm to Elsa's, nodding. "Go ahead."

Elsa pulled her lips into a tight line, still a little concerned, but she allowed her ice to flow into her palm and onto Honeymaren. She gasped quietly when she saw nothing, not even a frost on her skin. She put a little more ice, then more. “Do you feel any of that?”

Honeymaren felt... Something. She pursed her lips, "I feel something, but it's not... I don't know how to explain it. But it feels restless, like it needs to just..." She pulled her hand away and pressed it against a nearby tree. It was like letting out a breath she'd been holding as a human, a pressure that needed release. As soon as she released it, a cold frost formed across the bark, extending out from her palm in the shape of a sizable snowflake. "Whoa."

Elsa watched, eyes wide and mouth agape. "That is incredible!" she finally managed. "You're like... Rogue from X-men meets… the Black Panther’s suit? And yes, Anna, I have actually seen these movies, I know what references I'm making." She rolled her eyes at her sister, who hadn't said anything, but she didn't need to with the look she was giving Elsa.

Honeymaren snorted, "She watched them with me." She whispered to Anna.

Anna laughed, not surprised "Well, I'm just glad you were able to get her to watch something that wasn't black and white and silent!"

Elsa rolled her eyes "Ha, ha, you two are  _ so _ funny," she feigned annoyance.

Honeymaren chuckled, "I'm proud of you for knowing those off the top of your head, love." She kissed her with a smile, "So what would we even call this power? Super stubbornness? Payback?"

"Retribution?" Elsa offered "Though extreme stubbornness has a certain flair to it, wouldn't you say?"

Honeymaren chuckled, "Retribution sounds way cooler."

Unable to hold back her love and awe of her wife, Elsa swept Honeymaren up in her arms, twirling her around. "I love you so much!" She pulled her in for a kiss "Shall we go see what Idara is up to?"

Honeymaren laughed and grinned, "Yes please! I miss her."


	11. Chapter 11

Elsa walked with the others back to the house, chattering excitedly about Honeymaren's powers and thinking of ways they might be able to test it more. She was surprised to see Rapunzel alone in the house, cradling the sleeping baby in her arms. "Hey Raps, where's Cass? She's usually more reliable than your shadow..."

Rapunzel smiled as she gently rocked Idara, "She's out at her practice range, hacking away at some poor fighting dummies... She might have taped a picture of Leah on one of them, but I can neither confirm nor deny that. Ready to meet Idara? Like, more than 5 minutes this time?"

Honeymaren restrained herself, not wanting to just rush in and possibly startle Idara. She couldn't take her eyes off her beautiful little bundle, even as Rapunzel gently set her in her arms. "Hi sweetheart... I missed you." Honeymaren cooed softly.

Elsa held Honeymaren's waist, standing behind her and looking over her shoulder at their sleeping infant, who was gurgling and making funny noises as she slept. "So... how should we tell your family about her?"

Rapunzel smiled and offered to get Idara a bottle for her next meal, leaving the little family together.

Honeymaren played with Idara's soft hair, thinking. "... Well, I think we should limit the truth to Yelana and the pack families... But she's growing so fast. She looks weeks old, not days, is that normal?"

"I was more concerned about your parents. Technically the pack already knows she was born, and frankly, I'd be surprised if Sam didn't talk to Yelana before or after the battle went down... If Yelana does know she might tell her sister. I just think it would be better coming from you directly than through the grapevine." Elsa held her breath and gently tickled Idara's hand with the tip of her finger, causing her to gently squeeze it in her tiny hand. "We don't know... we've never heard of this before..."

Honeymaren nodded, "Mom won't be a problem, but Dad... I think if we just, well, tell him it's another thing that's a need-to-know, mom can help him understand without putting him in danger?"

"That might be good. I still think it's adorable he thinks I'm in the witness protection program. But it's probably best that way. Should we fly down there, bring them up here? I feel like it's a little more personal than just a FaceTime call."

"I'm not sure how I feel about bringing Idara on a plane... What if she suddenly wants blood? It's too risky. Let's bring them here."

"That's a good point. We also need to get you some contacts. Your own blood still lingers in your tissues, and until you're on a steady diet of animal blood long enough to flush out the human stuff, your eyes will remain red. Thankfully Idara's got my human eye color, which actually isn’t very different from what it is now, despite her diet and Iduna hasn’t noticed any change there. Also, you should probably leave her feedings to me and my siblings for now, until you learn to control your own thirst."

Honeymaren looked down at Idara, smiling when she opened her crystal blue eyes to look back up at her. "If my heart was still beating, it would've stopped right there." She booped Idara's nose with a chuckle. "Yes, that all sounds like a good plan..." She handed Idara over to Elsa. Then realization struck her suddenly. "Shit... My thirst. My parents. That's... Gonna be tough."

Idara gurgled happily, an infant version of giggling. She squirmed against her blankets, smiling up at her parents.

Elsa nodded and took Idara in her arms, gently swaying her body "We can put it off if you want, I don't want you to be uncomfortable. You'll also need to learn how to move like a human again. Right now it doesn't seem like you're moving fast, but that's because we're just moving fast with you. Relativity. In reality, you're zipping around like a blur compared to a fixed point."

Honeymaren rubbed the back of her neck, "So I've got a way to go... But I do want them to see her. And I know you guys will keep me from doing anything I'd regret. Let's go ahead and call them, get it scheduled. That'll give me a deadline."

Elsa nodded “you can do this. You’re so strong. And you’ve already exhibited so much restraint.”

Honeymaren nodded, "Let's do it. I'll be ready."

Elsa smiled and kissed her taking Idara outside to feed her and give Honeymaren some privacy to make her call.

Honeymaren dialed up her mother, had she still had a heartbeat, it would have been pounding. "Hi Mom..."

Yara picked up the phone “Hey Mare Bear! This is a pleasant surprise! How was the honeymoon? Married life treating you alright? Elsa still walks on water and all that?”

Honeymaren chuckled, "Yes, it's all been wonderful. With some... Surprises. But all good ones. So... I was hoping I could steal you and Dad away for a short visit?"

Yara sucked in a breath, she had an inkling of what ‘surprises’ Honeymaren was referring to “Sure honey, we’d love to come see you. When would you like us to come? We can arrange airfare.”

"No, please. We'll take care of it. How about this weekend?"

Yara was going to protest but decided against it “thank you, dear, that’s very generous. We’ll be happy to come. Are you going to give me any hints or are you going to keep me guessing?”

Honeymaren bit her lip, "It's... More than you're expecting."

“Are you happy?” Yara cut straight to the point

Honeymaren smiled, "More than I thought possible."

Yara pulled her lips into a tight line, she had a feeling what that meant “then I’m happy for you. We’ll see you soon”

Honeymaren smiled, "Okay. And, um... Prepare dad as much as you can? It's... A bit of a shock all around if he's not expecting it."

“I will. Just send me the plane details and we will plan accordingly” Yara nodded “we didn’t tell him much when he met Elsa. But it might be something to consider. I know it’s dangerous to know too much though, so I’ll just follow your lead on what you want him to know or not when we get there, okay?”

Honeymaren smiled in relief. "Thanks Mom. Just... I'll probably keep my distance a bit while you're here, okay?"

“Whatever you need. Love you, Mare Bear. We’ll see you soon.” Yara hung up the phone with a sigh and went back to the living room “Brian. We need to talk.”

Honeymaren hung up as well, "Alright, this weekend it is."

Elsa heard Honeymaren end the call and went back inside, Idara was perched up on her shoulder getting burped now that she had finished her meal, her little hands reaching for Elsa’s long platinum hair that she had started leaving down instead of her usual braid. But perhaps with a grabby infant she would have to change that routine again. “So it went well?”

Honeymaren nodded, "I think so? Yeah."

Elsa smiled and kissed her quickly “want to hold her? She’s settled down a little. Maybe tie your hair up first though.” She chuckled, gently pulling another strand from Idara’s grasp. “You know, you’re really not making this easy on yourself. You’ve got to learn what can take years to master in just a few days. But if there’s anyone who can do it, I know you can. And I’ll be right there to help if you need.”

Honeymaren smiled and tucked her hair back into a ponytail, then took Idara into her arms. "Thank you, love. With your help, I think I can do it."

“I know you can.” Elsa beamed at her

Honeymaren smiled, "No time to waste. How can I practice?"

"Let's start with your movements. I'll take Idara back for this." Elsa held out her hands. Once she had the baby she turned to Honeymaren "Try walking over to that tree."

Honeymaren walked over to the tree at what she thought was a normal pace, but she saw the leaves flutter as she stopped, "Oh..."

Elsa chuckled "Okay, now let's try that again, but I want you to link arms with me and try to match my speed."

Honeymaren took her arm and nodded, "Okay. Ready."

Elsa grinned and walked at a human speed, even after centuries of practice it still felt like a snail’s pace. "And when they're here, it's best you don't breathe, but be sure to move your shoulders so it looks like it. I find fidgeting or moving slightly helps, plus people won't be looking at your rib cage not expanding..."

Honeymaren nodded, "Okay. Move to look like breathing, fidget. But slowly. God, so humans really walk that slow?"

"Haha, yepppp!" Elsa chuckled "So you best learn it. Often if I'm in a crowd I just pick someone and match their pace. It's easier than trying to remember. That's what I did with you when we first met. Whatever speed you were going, I went with it." She gently tickled Idara's foot "So what are we going to tell your parents about Idara?"

Honeymaren smiled, "That makes it easier... Okay. So... I think we just say that she's ours. Let them come to whatever conclusions they want. Mom still probably figure it out, but Dad will probably assume she's adopted."

"You don't want to explain that your lesbian vampire wife with a dick magically got you pregnant as a human and you died in child birth but thanks to the wonders of CPR and venom you woke up as an immortal being? What's confusing about that?" Elsa joked softly.

Honeymaren snorted, "Well when you put it like  _ that _ ..."

Elsa laughed outright, bouncing Idara in her arms lightly "Though that does somehow sum up the miracle that is you, doesn't it, little one?" She brushed their noses together and Idara cooed up at them.

Honeymaren beamed at both of them, reaching out to touch her soft little head. "She is a miracle."

Elsa leaned her head against Honeymaren's, sighing happily "I still am having a hard time believing this is all actually happening! Everything is just so perfect, I'm terrified that I'll wake up and find it was just a dream."

Honeymaren grinned and nuzzled Elsa, getting up on her toes. "Me too..."

"Another option to help you practice human movements is to work with Ryder. I feel like he would have no problem telling you if you are moving too fast or being 'weird' or something." Elsa chuckled.

Honeymaren brightened, "Oh, good idea! And I miss him... "

"Yeah, and it will be helpful to be around those with actual blood, it's a good half-way point. The wet dog smell makes them rather unappealing to hungry newborns." Elsa smiled "I'll be sure to buy more controllers if you two have any more game nights, you'll probably break a dozen at least."

Honeymaren kissed her cheek. "You're the best... I'll call him and have him come over."

"Maybe we should not have him over to our place. Remember we kind of trashed the place? Though, being awake all the time it would be short work to fix it up. We do need to move you out of your apartment soon, though."

I'm a little worried about being at my apartment... What if other people are there? I was thinking here at the main house for now. And to be fair, we only trashed the bedroom..."

"Of course. Anna, Kristoff and I can move all of your stuff out of the apartment and we can turn my old room into a gaming suite. Shouldn't take more than a night between the three of us. Besides, there's no way I'm letting that gaming system go to waste!" Elsa chuckled. "Well, we  _ could _ trash a couple of the other rooms, if you know what I mean, and then just do one big fix up..." she winked and smirked at her wife. "I'm sure Iduna, Rapunzel and Anna would have no problem watching over this little one for a few nights." she booped Idara on the nose.

Honeymaren winked, "Sounds like a plan..."


	12. Chapter 12

Leah paced around the house, Cassandra and Rapunzel had gone hunting, and as much as she wanted to join them, she realized that now was probably not the best time. Everything that happened had been incredibly overwhelming and she needed to come to terms with what was going on in her own life. Putting her life on the line to lie to Sam to help Iduna, Agnarr, and Kristoff escape to feed, the birth, thinking Honeymaren was dead, and then seeing Cassandra for the first time.  _ Cassandra _ She shivered happily at just the thought of the beautiful raven haired woman. She didn't even care that she was a vampire. She was just...  _ everything _ .

Iduna smiled as she stepped into the room, holding a sleeping Idara in her arms. "Hello, Leah. How are you doing?" She said softly, careful not to wake the baby.

Leah looked over "As well as can be expected, though I kind of feel like I got hit by a semi-truck, and then a double decker bus, and then a train. It's been a very tough couple of days. How are you doing?"

Iduna smiled, "I couldn't be better…”

Leah looked at the baby "Can I hold her? I don't trust myself if she were awake, but since she's sleeping?"

Iduna smiled and nodded, bringing Idara over to her.

Leah sat down on the couch and held out her arms.

Iduna gently set Idara in her arms, "Make sure to support her head. She's strong enough to hold it up now, but it's still good practice."

Leah held the little bundle. Even through the blanket she felt cooler than a normal baby, probably something to do with Elsa's side, but she had a heartbeat and the flush of warm blood in her cheeks. She watched her sleep, amazed at how tiny she was. "Wow..."

Iduna smiled, "She's precious, isn't she?"

Leah chuckled, bouncing her a bit. "You know, I never really understood the appeal of babies... But I think I'm starting to get it. A little."

Iduna grinned “she’s a gift to us all.” She looked up when she heard Rapunzel’s little giggle. 

“Oh that is just too cute!” Rapunzel wiggled excitedly “Iduna, can I borrow Leah for a moment?”

Leah blinked “me? Uh, sure... here’s the baby.” 

Iduna nodded and took the sleeping bundle back in her arms.

Rapunzel gestured for Leah to follow her, leading her out into the forest just outside of the house. She walked barefoot as usual, reaching up to play with her hair and finding the short strands where her braid used to be. "So... Have you had a chance to talk with Cassandra yet?"

“Uh... not really. Kinda got the impression she wanted space.”

Rapunzel smiled a bit, "That's good! Well, good that you're understanding of that, I mean..." She sighed, "I felt what you felt when you imprinted... I felt how strong it was. And though I wasn't here when you and Honeymaren were going through a difficult time, I did hear about it secondhand when we came back. I guess what I'm trying to say is that Cassandra is important to me. To us."

Leah sighed, she had been expecting the shovel talk from someone, but she wasn't expecting it to come from Rapunzel, who she was convinced was the kindest person on the planet. Kristoff?  _ Yes _ . Elsa?  _ Absolutely. _ But Rapunzel?  _ Not even close. _ Though as Cass’s best friend, it did make sense. "Yeah, I imagine I'm not your first pick of the litter. I was a total asshat to Honeymaren. And I get your concern about your friend. Please trust me, I just want to make her happy. And imprinting isn’t just about the physical stuff you know? Like, I’ll be whatever she needs me to be. A friend. Secret keeper. Protector. Whatever.”

"I'm glad to hear that." Rapunzel smiled as they walked, "And that you understand my concern." She twisted her fingers a little, "She's always been more of a loner. She might not even really want any of those things... Especially a protector. She's very capable."

“I’m not saying she isn’t... and I get the impression that she could throw down if needed. I’m sure she could kick my ass without batting an eyelash. It was just... what came to mind... because of the fight with the pack.” Leah shrugged “I was so desperate for someone to care about. I was jealous of everyone around me having someone in their life and I totally went about it the wrong way with Mare... I don’t intend to make that mistake again. If Cassandra wants space, then I’ll give it to her. Whatever she wants and needs.”

Rapunzel nodded, "Good." She smiled at her, "It would probably be good to talk to her when she's ready, of course."

Leah leaned against a tree “I’ll just be here and open to talking, could you please tell her that? I won’t push or try to force anything and I don’t want her to feel obligated to do anything at all, I’ll let her come to me whenever she’s ready.”

Rapunzel nodded, "I'll do that. Thank you, Leah."

Leah smiled softly “thanks. I guess I’ll see you around then.”

Rapunzel nodded, then climbed up a nearby tree, where she had one of her sketchbooks hidden amongst the tall branches.

Leah chuckled and sat down, leaning back against the tree trunk. This was definitely not what she had ever imagined her life becoming.

Later that day, Rapunzel found her way back to the small cabin she and Cassandra shared not far from the Arendelle house. Gratefully, Cassandra was already there, practicing with one of her swords, which she did when she was deep in thought. Or frustrated. Or just bored. Or avoiding things… feelings in particular. "Cass, hey! Got a second?"

“Hey Raps.” Cassandra murmured, clearly distracted. “What’s up?”

Rapunzel watched her, thinking it best to take a subtle approach to this. "Sooo... How are you holding up?"

Cassandra stopped swinging and sighed “what? You think I’m not absolutely jumping for joy about all this? I’m absolutely fucking thrilled, can’t you tell?” She waved her hands in an exasperated fashion. “Sorry, I shouldn’t take it out on you... I don’t even... hell I didn’t even know werewolves were real until coming down here! And now this? Eugh!”

Rapunzel sat herself on a low hanging branch, kicking her feet. "I know. And I'm not taking it personally." She assured her, "If it were me, I... I have no idea what I'd do."

“Like, I’ve got some serious concerns. If she tries to pull any of that bullshit she tried on Honeymaren and Elsa, I’ll kick her ass. I don’t know how Elsa didn’t tear her a new one, honestly!”

Rapunzel nodded, "I know... I, um... Had a little chat with her."

“You did? Why?” Cassandra flailed her arms again “you didn’t need to do that, I don’t need you to fight my battles for me. I can figure this out.”

Rapunzel shook her head, "I wasn't trying to do anything like that, I just... I guess it was as much for my own curiosity as anything else." She admitted, "But she did ask me to tell you that she's ready to talk about it if you ever want to."

Cassandra scoffed “I’m not sure I’ll ever be ready to talk. But thanks for letting me know.” Cassandra rubbed her temples “what a damn mess. I guess I’m not dealing with it very well. Sorry Raps, I shouldn’t tear your head off.”

"I know how that feels." Rapunzel sighed, then gave her a knowing smile, "Thanks for recognizing that, you know I'm always here if you need to talk through things."

“I know. I think I just need some time right now.” Cassandra picked up her whetstone to sharpen her sword.

Rapunzel nodded and jumped down. "I'll leave you to it, then. Let's go hunting later!"

“That sounds good, it would be nice to burn off some steam.”

Rapunzel nodded, "How about after sundown? I'll let you blow off a bit more steam first."

Cassandra smiled “thanks Raps. I know I can always count on you.”

Rapunzel beamed, "Right back at you. You've always had my back, and I'll always have yours." She gave Cassandra finger guns and darted back into the cabin.

Cassandra just rolled her eyes with a smile and went back to caring for her weapons.

A few days later, Rapunzel found Cassandra still beating up her sparring dummies, though a few of them were missing heads or limbs.

Cassandra rolled her eyes, not looking away from her target “come on out Raps, I know you’re there! We’ve been over this already. You know how I feel about this and I don’t see how talking with her is going to help anything! Just because she imprinted on me doesn’t give her some weird wolfy claim on me and I’m not just about to roll over on this. If she wants to be with me she had better earn it and prove herself.”

Rapunzel nodded and stepped out from behind a tree, "Have you told her that? You can't expect her to be a mind reader... At least lay out your boundaries, you know?"

"Eugh!" Cassandra flailed her arms "Why do you have to be so practical!?" she paced a few minutes "Fine, I'll go talk to her."

Rapunzel chuckled softly, "Good luck, call if you need backup!"

Cassandra rolled her eyes, cracked her neck and started stalking toward the Arendelle house, pulling on her black leather jacket over her white t-shirt.

Leah had thrown her focus into the pack since Cassandra didn't seem to want anything to do with her. That didn't stop her, of course, from keeping tabs on Cass, keeping an eye out for her when she was near the house. She tried to keep her nose out of her business, she really did, but she was her  _ mate _ . How was she supposed to just not care?

Cassandra paused at the treeline and took a deep breath before walking toward the house "Leah! I know you can hear me!"

Leah started running before she could even process what she'd heard. She was, gratefully, dressed and in human form. She peeked out from the tree line, taking a few tentative steps towards Cassandra. "I'm here."

Cassandra turned and wrinkled her nose "We need to talk."

Leah nodded, "Yeah. I think we should. You go first."

"Fine, I'll start." Cassandra steeled herself, crossing her arms over her chest "I know you can't help it, but I am  _ not _ happy about this. I value my freedom and independence above all else and I don't need some girl coming into my life trying to be some knight in shining armor. Believe me, I have seen knights in armor and there is  _ nothing _ glamorous about that. And honestly, there's a part of me that wishes that Elsa had just taken you out back like a rogue dog when you made all those moves on Honeymaren when you  _ knew _ they were engaged to one another. But she didn't and here we are. But mark my words. If you pull any of that shit again or try to guilt me into being your friend or something..." She took several steps forward and pressed the tip of her finger against Leah's chest.

Leah stood stock still, looking up at Cassandra with trace amounts of fear mingled with desire. "I won't. I swear, I won't. I'm under no pretense that I'm anyone's knight in shining armor. I thought I was once, but I was an idiot." She sighed, "I won't get in your way. I'll just... I'll focus on my pack. I'll stay out of your way. Out... Out of your life, if that's what you want." It gutted her to say it, but she couldn't mess this up. She couldn't force Cass to love her back. All she could do was give her what she wanted.

Cassandra nodded, satisfied for the time being. "Good. Glad we have that settled." She sighed. Despite what she had just said, she couldn’t help feeling a little guilty at Leah's reaction. "Damn it. Look, just... if we are going to interact, which it seems is inevitable because Raps is completely head over heels about Idara and I go where she goes, then we should lay down some ground rules and expectations. Perhaps you could start by actually explaining to me what this whole imprinting thing even means to you."

Leah nodded, "Okay, yeah. So... Imprinting. It's instant, and it's... It's strong." She spoke carefully, trying not to make it seem like Cass had no choice in this. "For wolves, it means we see that person and the world just shifts to put them at the center. It doesn't always mean romance, it's just... A bond. It makes us want to be whatever that person needs. And if you just need me to take a backseat, then I'll do that. Imprinting also means that my lifespan matches yours."

Cassandra listened, her arms back to being folded across her chest "So....... If I don't die... then that means..."

Leah nodded. "Unless something happens to one of us, I'm essentially immortal."

Cassandra sighed "Fuck, this shit just keeps getting better and better. Well, come on then." she tilted her head for Leah to follow her as she walked toward the Arendelle's garage. If she was going to be stuck with Leah for an eternity, at least she could try to get to know her better. But that meant she needed some supplies to help her get through this next bit.

Leah quickly fell into step behind her, unsure what Cassandra was thinking. She wasn't about to miss the opportunity to find out.

Cassandra got on Honeymaren's new black Ducati (Elsa’s wedding and ‘birthday’ gift to her), tossing a helmet back to Leah "You ride? Maren said I could use it, if you were wondering."

Leah caught the helmet, perking up. "Yeah. Okay!" She put the helmet on, more out of habit than anything.

Cassandra rolled her eyes and sat down on the sleek motorcycle, kicking it to life "Just get on before I change my mind, pup..."

Leah eagerly climbed onto the bike behind her, feeling the familiar rumble beneath them as it roared to life. She tentatively wrapped her arms around Cassandra's waist, "Is this okay?"

"Yes. But move 'em and lose 'em, got it?" Cassandra pulled the bike out of the garage and took off down the road. 

Cassandra headed for the grocery store in town, making a beeline for the household cleaner section and grabbed a spray bottle and tossed it into her basket "I will use this if necessary." Then she went to the automotive products section, grabbing every pine scented air freshener on the shelf.

Leah huffed as she followed Cassandra around the store. "What do you think I'm going to do, exactly? And come on, I don't smell  _ that _ bad!"

“It’s for if you do the puppy eyes at me.” Cassandra shot her a look and grabbed another handful of lemon scented air fresheners, not once breaking her eye contact as she tossed them into her basket as well.

Leah crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Fine. Whatever you feel is necessary."

"Oh, it's necessary." Once satisfied with her selection, Cassandra turned to Leah "What food do you like?"

Leah lifted a brow, "Meat, pretty much. Anything meaty is good."

"Eugh, gross..." Cassandra rolled her eyes and headed for the deli "Well... if I'm stuck with you forever, then I might as well try. But don't push me, okay? Like I said, I have no problem rolling up a metaphorical newspaper and bopping you with it" she pointed at the giant chunk of ham "Do you eat it whole or like, in slices?"

Leah's heart leapt at that. Cassandra was  _ willing _ to try, and that's all she'd ever hoped to hear. "Slices, for sure. Chicken is my favorite. Aside from hot dogs."

"I see... well, get what you want, I'm going to find some scented candles." Cassandra handed Leah the basket and turned away, though she could feel Leah's eyes on her still "Eyes up, pup."

Leah quickly looked away, slightly embarrassed to have been caught checking out Cassandra’s ass. In her defense, the jeans she was wearing hugged her curves really nicely, the whole ensemble, was really appealing to her. She focused her attention on the meat counter instead. She still couldn't believe Cassandra was even giving her a  _ chance _ . She'd messed up with Honeymaren, she knew that, and she wouldn't blame Cassandra for keeping her at arm's length for a few decades at least. Maybe, though... Maybe this would work out.

Cassandra returned with a couple of large scented candles in her arms "Ready?"

Leah held her newly acquired packages of sliced chicken and roast beef, several pounds worth, nodding. "Ready."

Cassandra rolled her eyes "I think it might be more fiscally responsible just to buy you a cow next time..." She also grabbed a large tote so they could transport the groceries back and headed for the check out.

After they had paid, Cassandra drove them to a place she had found, tall cliffs overlooking the ocean. "I come here sometimes when I need to think." She propped the motorcycle's kickstand up as she got off the bike.

Leah climbed off the bike and grabbed the bag of groceries, trying to make herself useful. "It's lovely up here..."

Cassandra snorted "It is. I don't have views like this up in Alaska." She took her bag of air freshening supplies and sat down on the grass, placing candles and air fresheners around herself. "So, how can I trust that you're not going to just, I don't know, pull that stuff you did with Maren on me? I'm willing to give you a shot, but I'm not going to just roll over easily. And I sincerely hope you don’t think you have some sort of weird claim on me because you imprinted. I expect you to respect my boundaries and if I need space after this, then you’ll give me space. Aside from Raps, I’m not used to being around other people."

Leah rolled her eyes at the air freshener, but sat down beside her with her meat, taking out a few slices. "Honestly? I get the feeling I couldn't pull that shit on you even if I tried. Not saying that I'd even try, but... Look, I messed up with Honeymaren. I was insecure and childish and controlling and stupid. I'll admit to that, okay? But with you... I'm terrified to fuck things up with you. I know I'll never get another chance if I screw it up. You're the one. Not trying to pressure you, I just wanna be honest."

"You're right, you couldn't." Cassandra scoffed lightly "This is weird. Like, really weird. A year ago I thought wolves and shapeshifters were just myths… You didn't even know me! You still don't know me!"

"I want to, though." She shook her head, "It is weird. I just  _ know _ that you're the one for me, in whatever form that takes. What I don't know is why. It's magic, and magic is weird sometimes. But just because it's magic doesn't mean we wouldn't have to work at it, I'm learning."

Cassandra listened quietly "Well... what would you like to know, then?"

Leah thought for a moment, biting into her chicken. "... Would it be rude to ask how old you are?"

Cassandra snorted “of all the things...physically I’m 23...”

Leah chuckled, "Well, it's as good a starting point as any... How long have you been 23?"

Cassandra rolled her eyes “Fine. I was born in 1465.”

Leah's eyes widened, "Oh. Wow. So... What's your favorite memory from all that time?"

“Meeting Raps.” Cassandra leaned back on her elbows and gazed across the ocean “though I did get knighted... multiple times actually. Had to pretend to be a man, obviously, but it was fine. And battlefields were a good place to feed inconspicuously.”

Leah smirked a bit at that, nodding. "Makes sense. So, you're big on fighting, huh?"

“Yes, it was how I was raised. My father was guard captain of our little town in England. I wanted so badly to follow in his footsteps. Of course I knew I couldn’t because I am female. But I watched them and trained in private. He helped me get a post as his ‘son’ in France when I was 21. I was better than any man there anyway. I consider myself very lucky he didn’t force me to marry off, which was very common those days, and allowed me to pursue my dreams. Never thought I’d end up like this though. Got bitten at the Battle of Saint-Aubin du Cormier in 1488.”

Leah listened intently as she made her way through her chicken, "Wow..."

“Yep.” Cassandra chuckled a little

"What did you do after you were bitten?"

“Um... I mostly just tried to survive. I found Aurora and Megara after a hundred years or so and they’ve always welcomed me with them in Alaska, but mostly I just traveled alone. Even after I met Raps and Eugene, we’d go decades between seeing each other. Too restless to even think about settling down. That’s what scares me most about this.”

"Settling down?" She offered with a small chuckle. "I can understand that."

“That and I guess having someone around… Feeling tied to one place” Cassandra shrugged “I mean, especially when I have no say in the matter. And don’t say I do, because I really don’t. Even if we’re just friends, I know you’re out there, waiting for me. It’s… it’s not fair to either of us.”

Leah sighed, her heart aching. She knew what she had to do, and it hurt like a bitch to admit it. "You deserve that freedom." She got to her feet, a hole in her chest. "I really appreciate you giving me a chance, but I can tell you don't want this. You're off the hook, okay?" She forced a smile, "I'm here if you ever change your mind, but you don't have to."

Cassandra looked up at her, blinking “I... I don’t. Not now at least. I just need time, and I really appreciate you recognizing that. I’m sorry it was me you imprinted on, you deserve better.”

Leah shook her head, "If anything, it's karma." She chuckled drily, the hole in her chest just growing bigger. "I really do appreciate you trying. Seriously. But it's obviously not going to work, so... We should probably just cut our losses."

Cassandra nodded “sometimes you can’t force what’s not there...” There was a part of her that felt extremely guilty about everything. “Want a ride back?”

Leah nodded, smiling sadly. "About time I learned that lesson, I guess. I'm just... I'm gonna run home if you don't mind, clear my head, you know?"

Cassandra nodded, “I’ll see you around then, pup.”

That 'pup' sent a stabbing pain through her chest and Leah made a dash for the forest before her tears could fall. She exploded out of her clothes and ran through the forest. This was what she deserved, wasn't it? Happiness wasn't something within her reach.


	13. Chapter 13

The rest of the week passed very quickly and somehow they managed to accomplish all necessary tasks by Friday morning. Elsa and Honeymaren spent most of their nights making love in every room of their house, except Idara’s for obvious reasons. Elsa, Anna and Kristoff had managed to relocate all of Honeymaren’s belongings from the apartment up to their cottage and Honeymaren busied herself with replacing all of the broken furniture and making up the public spaces. They left the apartment furnished for a place for Yara and Brian if they wanted, though they assumed it equally likely that they would want to stay with Yelana. Better to have options. Ryder had been a happy volunteer for Honeymaren’s ‘be more human’ training, as he called it, eventually giving her his seal of approval. As a cartoon character. 

Elsa drove down to Seattle Friday evening to meet Brian and Yara and bring them back. Gratefully they opted for the apartment for some privacy after such a long journey, she didn’t feel like going into wolf territory, even though Sam’s pack had backed off a little, it was still tense. She left the Jeep for them so they could drive themselves during their visit, claiming she’d call a Lyft ride, but in reality she just ran home. Lastly, the family went for a quick hunt to try to get Honeymaren’s urges under control and make her thirst more bearable. 

By dawn Saturday morning, all that was left to do was to get Honeymaren’s contacts in place and wait for Brian and Yara to show up. They had made a hearty breakfast for whenever they arrived, Elsa even flexed her French toast making skills. She looked up from her pan of bready goodness “how are you feeling love?”

Honeymaren twisted her fingers in front of her, "I... I'm excited, but I think nerves are stronger than excitement."

“You’ll do great. Just remember your love for them is stronger than your thirst and I’ll be here with you the whole time.” Elsa smiled and turned the stove off, covering the breakfast items under warming lids. She pulled on a long sleeve hoodie and brought Honeymaren in for a hug “it will be alright, love.”

Honeymaren held her close, "I'll just... Breathe as little as possible. Can you do most of the talking?"

“Of course love... and you are ready to tell your father what we are or what would you like me to say?”

Honeymaren hesitated, "... Only if my mother can't figure out how to keep it vague. I want to keep him out of this as much as possible, but if it's necessary... Tell him what will satisfy him."

Elsa thought about it a moment "I'm sure we can think of something. They said they'd be here around 8, but with jet lag and travel I'm not sure when they'll arrive."

Honeymaren nodded, "Right. Okay. Should we introduce Idara right away or wait?"

“Let’s see how it goes and decide. Anna said she would keep her busy while they’re here and I can go get her if it seems right. If not today then tomorrow for sure. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable with this, so I think that today is more about your comfort level and what you think you can handle, okay?”

Honeymaren nodded, "Okay... Yeah."

Elsa held her close for a moment, perking up when she heard tires coming up the driveway “they’re here... you’ve got this, love. I’ll go greet them and bring them in.”

"I heard them." She took a deep breath. "I'll try not to breathe."

Elsa laughed “sorry, I forgot you can see and hear like me now...” she kissed her quickly and went to the door, opening it with a smile as Yara and Brian walked up the steps “welcome, I hope you were able to get some rest last night. That flight can be rather harrowing.” She hugged them both and led them inside to the living room.

Honeymaren stayed standing, unsure what to do with herself. She'd decided to move as little as possible, to let them come to her.  _ Move your shoulders like you're breathing. Blink, don't forget to blink! _

Yara stepped inside, marveling at the architecture. "You have a beautiful home, now that I can see past the flowers."

“Thank you, my sister had too much fun decorating for the wedding, but it’s back to normal now.” Elsa offered a smile back at Yara. She gave Honeymaren a soft smile and a subtle wiggle as she came around the corner, noting how rigid she looked.

Honeymaren nodded and tried to fidget, shifting her weight as she smiled at her parents. "I missed you both so much!"

Elsa beamed, she was so proud of how well Honeymaren was doing with all the changes that accompanied becoming a newborn. But to be in such close proximity to humans required an extraordinary amount of control.

Yara had to keep herself from reacting to the sight of Honeymaren.  _ So rigid, so... Otherworldly. _ To put it nicely. She'd expected it, but to see it for herself was something else entirely. "How are you feeling, Maren?" She offered with a somewhat strained smile, not wanting to rush her.

Brian was none the wiser and rushed in to give her a hug “we kissed you Mare Bear!” He pulled back as soon as he wrapped his arms around her, looking very confused. Something felt different.  _ Off. Unnatural _ . He quickly let go. “Uh...” he looked between the three women, who seemed rather calm, maybe a little guarded.

Honeymaren patted her father's back, her breath held. She smiled back, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Dad..." She bit her lip, unsure what to say. She didn't have much breath left to speak, so she had to conserve.

Elsa stepped in “why don’t we sit.” She gestured to the couches “And we made breakfast if you were hungry... we could talk at the table. I even took a stab at your French toast recipe, Brian. Though it can not compare to yours.”

Yara smiled a little more earnestly and put a hand on Brian's shoulder, "Yes, let's eat. Come, dear..."

Brian nodded slowly. What he wanted to say to Elsa was ‘how do you know, you didn’t try it in Guatemala’ but he kept his mouth shut and walked with Yara. Once in the kitchen he turned to her, whispering quietly “is there something I should know about? Is Maren okay? She seems... I don't even know how to describe it.”

Elsa heard his comment and gently squeezed Honeymaren’s hand.

Yara hesitated, taking Brian's hands. "She's okay. And she's still her. Just... Different." She knew all too well that Elsa and Honeymaren would be listening. "Remember when I said it's better you don't know all the details? This is part of that... Just know that she's still our Mare Bear."

Brian nodded, not entirely convinced but the smells of food shifted his attention, he set to lifting up the lid covering the trays of food “wow, were they expecting other company? This is enough food for a small army!”

Honeymaren took a breath now that she had Elsa by her side, and the scent of blood assaulted her. She gripped Elsa, fighting the pain in her chest as she held in the breath, and soon she felt the pain subsiding. As long as she only took her breaths with Elsa at her side, she could do this. She headed into the kitchen with a smile, trying to remember to walk impossibly slow, to slouch and blink and fidget all at once. "Help yourselves, we already ate."

Elsa stayed by her side, her hand on her lower back the entire time. 

Brian was already eating at the table “wow, you guys did great! And I’m not too proud to admit that I think this is better than mine!” He looked at Honeymaren and Elsa, waiting for them to get their own plates. When it became clear they weren’t going to serve themselves he frowned slightly, “are you feeling okay Mare Bear? You usually can’t resist French toast and bacon.”

"We already had some." She assured him, "Couldn't wait, sorry." Honeymaren gestured to the food to encourage them. She was already close to needing another breath.

Yara smiled as she ate, feeling a bit more at ease now that the shock was wearing off. "You didn't have to go all out just for us... But thank you."

Elsa nodded and took a seat across from Brian “we wanted to do something special for...” she froze when she heard Idara fussing.  _ Loudly _ . It was such an inconvenient time for her to start teething. “so...” she started, trying to brush it off. Another scream rang out from upstairs, accompanied by a somewhat frantic 'shhh-ing' from Anna.

Honeymaren twisted her fingers together, "We... Have a surprise." She admitted, ducking down into the hallway to get Idara and a fresh breath, leaving Elsa to explain.

Elsa opened and closed her mouth a few times “so... right... well... one of the main reasons that we wanted you to come up here... was to meet your granddaughter.”

Brian blinked, dropping his fork “Excuse me,  _ what _ ?”

Honeymaren emerged with Idara in her arms. "Surprise?"

Brian's jaw practically fell onto the table when he saw Honeymaren and Idara. "That's a baby... how is there a baby?"

Elsa got up and stood next to Honeymaren, offering her finger for Idara to chew on.

Honeymaren smiled at her, "It's... Complicated. But would you like to meet her? Her name is Idara."

Several moments of awkward silence ensured. Once Brian got over his initial shock, his granddad-brain kicked in and he smiled "Idara? She looks like you, Mare. Except her eyes." he commented as he got up from the table. He reached out to take her "Come here, little one, Granpabbie wants to meet you!"

Honeymaren gently handed Idara to him, still holding her breath. She watched Idara though, unsure how she'd react around humans. She knew Elsa would be watching, too. 

Yara held a hand over her heart, overwhelmed. "She's beautiful..."

"We weren't expecting her either, but she's our little miracle." Elsa smiled, watching Idara closely "Just mind her mouth, she's teething, wouldn't want her to bite you on accident."

Brian was just beside himself, smiling and making silly little noises at the baby, bouncing her gently in his arms, not particularly listening to anything the others were saying.

Yara shook her head, reaching out to touch the baby's cheek, relieved to find her warm, maybe a little cool but warm nonetheless. "She's perfect. Absolutely precious." Her eyes watered, and she decided she didn't even care how this little one had come to be. She knew that she was a part of Honeymaren and that’s all that mattered.

Elsa stood behind Honeymaren, holding her around the waist, resting her chin on her shoulder, watching Yara and Brian coddle over Idara, who was more than happy to have the extra attention, wiggling about in her blankets and making gurgling noises at them. It seemed that just like the other side of her family, Idara had everyone wrapped around her tiny fingers.

Honeymaren knew she was safe with Elsa around her, so she carefully took another breath, accepting the burn like a branding iron in her throat. It was worth it. "We named her after you and Iduna, mom."

Yara smiled up at her, eyes misty. "I don't know how... But I'm so happy for you both."

Elsa chuckled softly "It's best not to wonder in this case. But she's a part of us both and I'm glad you got to meet her."

Brian finally looked up "She is absolutely precious! I just want to move up here to be as close as possible!" he carefully handed her back to Elsa. He sighed, thinking over his next words "Can we have an honest conversation? I've noticed that sometimes you all speak in half-truths and hint at things, and I can't help but feel like it's in some effort to shield me from something. Is there something I should know? I feel like I deserve to have some answers." He looked at Honeymaren "Like, you're my daughter, and look like my daughter, but somehow, don't? That sounds weird to say out loud."

Honeymaren nodded, looking at her mother. Yara simply nodded. "Dad..." Honeymaren bit her lip and looked to Elsa, "Can you?"

Elsa nodded and sighed "Brian, you might want to take a seat. You're right, we have been skirting around a particular detail. Believe me, it was for your safety, but you are also correct in that you deserve to now, and I believe we’re at a point where you not knowing is equally dangerous. So I will tell you the truth, it's the least I can do. But this is very dangerous, and even for you to know the truth is a risk. Are you ready to hear it?"

"Yes, I believe I am” Brian moved over and sat on the couch and looked between them intently. “So, I take it you're not in the witness protection program?"

Elsa snorted "Not exactly, but still it's imperative this stays between us and is never spoken of. There's only a small handful of people who know" She sighed and held Idara, catching Honeymaren's gaze quickly before continuing. "As I'm sure you've noticed, the circumstances around this little one are, um... unique at best." She bounced Idara in her arms a little, waiting for Brian's response, but it came as no surprise that there was none "When we found out that Honeymaren was pregnant, it was not an easy process on her, and in order to bring Idara into this world, we had to turn Honeymaren into someone like me... to save her life." She closed her eyes "Brian, I… I am a vampire. My whole family is."

Yara sighed down sitting next to him, "And love, I should confess that I've known it since the moment I met her. Her family has a treaty with our tribe, and they only drink the blood of animals, so you shouldn't worry about that particular detail. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but it wasn't exactly my secret to tell."

Elsa nodded “you have nothing to fear from us. But there are others out there that aren’t as understanding nor do they share our respect for humanity. And for some, to know about our existence is a death sentence, for the human and vampire alike. Which is why you can’t talk to anyone about this. Yelana and Ryder know about me, but they haven’t seen Honeymaren or the baby.”

Brian stared blankly “I understand why you kept me in the dark. Forgive me but this is a lot to take in...”

Yara reached for his hand, "It is a lot... I'm sorry it took so long, love, but we didn't want to put you in danger."

Brian nodded “did you want this, Mare? To become a... a... like this?” he couldn’t quite bring himself to say it.

Honeymaren nodded, "I chose this... Elsa didn't want me to, at first, but now, I'm happier than I ever thought I could be."  _ As long as I keep breathing to a minimum. _

“I’m glad you’re happy and that you made this choice rather than it forced upon you, even if I still don’t understand it.” Brian sat quietly “so, what does this mean for you? Now that you’re like this?”

Elsa stepped in, sensing that Honeymaren was struggling a little “well, Honeymaren has been blowing us all away with her transformation. Usually it takes a new vampire years to learn to control their hunger. But as you can see, she’s doing a marvelous job. And we’re all here to help her with any urges. Aside from that, we are ageless. The one unknown is Idara. We can’t seem to find any information about a half-human, half-vampire child. Which is unsurprising but also concerning. Everything about her development seems expedited. We’re doing everything we can to monitor her, but it’s not much to go on.”

Yara nodded slowly, "I've certainly never heard of anything like that..."

Elsa cradled Idara in her arm, wrapping the blankets around her as she started to fall asleep. “Well, I must say, Brian, you’re taking this rather well.”

Brian nodded a little “well, now that I think about it, it makes a lot more sense than my theories. I feel a little silly being the last to know, though. And it certainly explains why you sometimes speak like you’re from another era. If I may ask, how long have you been like this?”

“My sister Anna and I were turned in 1839. Iduna found us, both dying of cholera.” Elsa stated simply. “We moved here shortly after, the West was largely unsettled and it kept us away from humans.”

Yara nodded, she'd suspected as much given how far back the treaty went. "And Maren will never have to worry about being sick, or even really getting hurt, now."

Honeymaren nodded with a small smile. "I'm still me."

Elsa smiled and wrapped her free arm around Honeymaren’s waist “I’m sure this isn’t what you had in mind when we asked you to come visit. And if you have any other questions, I promise to be completely forthcoming. To both of you.”

“I have so many questions I don’t even know where to start” Brian snorted

Yara held up a finger, "Not to overwhelm you entirely, love, but there is one more thing you should know... About my side of the family."

Brian looked at his wife “there’s  _ more?! _ ”

Yara put her hand over his and squeezed, "I was a little worried it would affect Honeymaren, but it never did... My sister, and her son now, I hear, and others in the tribe, they're... Shapeshifters. Wolves."

Brian fell back against the couch, his head was on the brink of exploding “wow... what do you mean you thought it would affect Mare?”

Elsa noticed Honeymaren had stopped breathing, which was probably for the best, she couldn’t imagine how hard this must have been for her. “You’re doing amazing, my love.” She whispered quietly.

Honeymaren leaned against Elsa in response, giving her arm a small squeeze of thanks. 

"It's hereditary, love. Just because it never showed up in me didn't mean it wouldn't for Maren." Yara explained. "It's more than that, it's magic. It's unpredictable."

Elsa nodded “As I understand it, the magic awakens when those with the gene are close to vampires, so with as much as she was around me, she would have shifted by now if she was going to.”

Brian looked between them. “So... I’m surrounded by wolves and vampires?”

Honeymaren nodded with a sheepish smile.

Yara squeezed his hand, "Yes, dear. Us plain humans are the minorities here."

Elsa laughed softly “you’re probably the safest humans around, to be honest.”

Yara chuckled softly, "Do you have any questions, love? Now's a good time to get it all out there, but if you need time to process all of this, that's fine too..."

Brian flapped his arms a little “I am still just trying to wrap my head around all this... I mean, I’ve got questions for sure, I just... need time to figure this out, is that okay?”

Yara nodded, "Of course. And even after we get home, I can help answer any other questions you might have."

“I want to be clear, none of this is a reflection on how I see either of you. You’re my daughters and I love you no matter what and I’m so beyond excited to be a grandpa.” Brian smiled at Honeymaren and Elsa. “I take it she got your eyes, Elsa?”

Elsa nodded “she seems to have inherited my natural eye color, though the rest of her features seem to be more reflective of Honeymaren, maybe my jawline and nose. Only time will tell.”

Yara patted Brian's hand, "I couldn't have said it better myself, love. All we've ever wanted is for our Maren to be happy. And you are. What more could we ask for?"

Elsa beamed and held Honeymaren and Idara. 

“So, where does she sleep?” Brian watched the baby, somehow that made the most sense of this whole situation. 

“In our arms or with my sisters or mother. She’s always being held.” Elsa chuckled “one of the benefits of not sleeping, she has round the clock babysitting.”

Honeymaren nodded, gently nuzzling Idara's forehead with hers.

Idara sneezed and everyone collectively fawned over it. 

Brian looked over at Honeymaren “you seem rather quiet, Mare Bear. Is everything okay?”

Elsa smiled “it’s just easier for her not to breathe around you right now. But without breathing that means talking is limited. Oxygen is not necessary to survive but like you, we need air in our lungs and diaphragm to speak. Biology is strange like that.”

Honeymaren nodded with a grateful smile.

Yara nodded, empathetic, "How long ago was the, ah, change?"

“The transformation was complete about a week ago.”

Yara lifted both brows. "Wow... This must be very difficult, then... I'm proud of you, Mare Bear, but if it's too hard on you, we can come back later?"

Honeymaren took another careful breath, using Elsa as her anchor. "It's okay. It's actually helping me learn, you know? Adjust."

Elsa smiled “she’s amazing, isn’t she?”

Yara smiled, "She is. I'm glad she's with someone who sees that in her."

Elsa chuckled “I’ve always known there was something special. I’m just glad she gave me the chance to see just how special she is.” She squeezed Honeymaren’s hand again. She decided to change the subject “so, your 2-year term with PeaceCorps is almost complete, where will you go next?”

Brian smiled “well we were thinking of extending, but given the recent news, I think Yara and I have a lot more to discuss. Personally, I’d like to be able to see Idara more.”

Yara nodded, "I have a feeling you'll be seeing more of us in the near future..."

Elsa smiled and relaxed, sitting down on a couch opposite of where Brian and Yara sat "You're welcome to the apartment any time, for as long as you want."

As excited as she had been to see them and come clean about everything, Honeymaren was grateful when her parents left, if only because she could breathe again. She was just as glad to know that they were going to stick around in Forks so that they could be close to her and Idara. They were safe, close enough to the pack to get their protection as well as the Arendelles'. Everything was looking bright... except for Idara's incredible rate of aging. She was growing faster by the day, and it was impossible to say if it would slow or stop, it was all completely new territory. All they could do was watch and wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... Pssssstttt... Thank you for joining us on this crazy journey! We hope you've been enjoying it as much as we've enjoyed writing it :)
> 
> We're working on Book 5 now and won't start posting for a few days, so we hope you stay tuned. But til then... here's a lil teaser for what's in store with Rising Sun:
> 
> Leah frowned and listened, sniffing the air. "... Where is everyone?"
> 
> Cassandra crouched as they slowly approached the house "I don't know. Stay on guard." She gasped when they finally came within view of the house and took in the scene. It was clear that there had been some fight. She saw Anna and Kristoff hugging a very distraught looking Rapunzel and she ran forward "What happened here?"
> 
> Rapunzel looked up "Cass! Thank the spirits you're alive! We thought the worst had happened! Where have you been?"
> 
> Anna blinked, still in shock "The Volturi. They have her. And they took Elsa."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! We hope you are enjoying the story and please leave us comments :)
> 
> Also, if anyone is feeling particularly artsy, please feel free to tag any art to us on Tumblr @Kamaro0917 and @Trousersquid, we'd love to see some fan art :)


End file.
